


Nélkülözhetőek

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldobhatóak és nélkülözhetőek… Az egyik egy cselszövő, a másik egy hős. Perselus Piton és Harry Potter sokkalta több mindenben osztoznak, mint amit valaha is el tudtak volna képzelni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nélkülözhetőek

**Author's Note:**

**Eredeti cím:**  Throwaways  
 **Szerző:**  RaeWhit – Thank you again for your permission  
 **Fordító:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  Yatze – aki nélkül ez a történet nem lenne ugyanaz, és akinek ezúton is nagyon szépen köszönöm a segítségét.  
 **Az eredi történet fellelhetősége:** [http://archiveofourown.org/works/43992](43992)

 

* * *

Az idézőjelbe tett szövegek, amelyeket Harry idéz „egy híres írótól”, tulajdonképpen Perselus gondolatai Cybele: If you are prepared c. írásából, a többi idézet Charles Dickens: Két város regénye c. könyvéből való.  
  
A történet a Snape_Potter LJ community „Tying the Knot” – magyarul „Csomót kötni” kihívására íródott 2006 júniusában. 

 

* * *

**Összegzés:** Eldobhatóak és nélkülözhetőek… Az egyik egy cselszövő, a másik egy hős. Perselus Piton és Harry Potter sokkalta több mindenben osztoznak, mint amit valaha is el tudtak volna képzelni.

 

* * *

**_Nélkülözhetőek_ **

**_1\. rész_ **

 

  
Potter… a legutolsó ember a földön, akit látni vágyott.  
  
De ott állt a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, illetve inkább a Fiú, Aki legyőzte Voldemortot teljes kamaszos dicsőségében. Haja az égnek állt, kezét csípőre vágta, arcán pökhendi arckifejezés ült. Semmi nem változott, amióta Piton hónapokkal ezelőtt utoljára látta őt, és amikor végül a szemtelen fráter szóra nyitotta a száját, mondandója mindezt egy szempillantás alatt igazolta is.  
  
– Piton – volt a legelső szó. Amikor erre mindössze egy jeges pillantást és egy csúf grimaszt kapott válaszul, folytatta. – Saját magam akartam látni. Meggyőződni, hogy az átkozott segge a rács mögé került. – Ajkai valami mosolyfélére húzódtak. – Noha a minisztériumi cellák pokolian kellemesebbek annál, ami magára vár.  
  
– Tűnj el, Potter. Szokás szerint keresed a felhajtást – vetette oda neki Piton, majd elfordult. Hallgatta a léptek távolodó visszhangját.

***

  
Potter… a legutolsó ember a földön, akit látni vágyott, ám ez elkerülhetetlen, mivel a fiú itt lesz a tárgyalásán.  
  
Ott ült a VIP tanúk részlegén, kordonnal elzárva a Rend többi tagjától, és kőkemény, rideg arccal nézte végig az eljárást. Piton azt kívánta, bárcsak jelen lehetett volna, amikor a kölyöknek átadták a – minden jel szerint – szívbemarkoló híreket. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiút már tájékoztatták, mivel kifejezéstelen arccal ülte végig, amint felsorolták Pitonnak a Rend számára titokban végzett szerepét, melyet a legvégsőkig teljesített, melyről csak alig néhányan tudtak, és Potter nem volt köztük. Ám most az egész világ elejétől a végéig megismeri a mesét.  
  
Figyelte a döbbent arcokat, mialatt a Wizengamot előtt egytől egyig végigjátszották Dumbledore merengőjének hologramszerű képeit. Immúnis volt a reakciójukra, eltekintve a kölyökétől, aki majdnem pontosan vele szemben, alig húszlépésnyi távolságra ült. Élvezte a gondolatot, vajon mi játszódhat le az elméjében; tűnődött, vajon mennyire lehetett fájdalmas lemondania a – meggyőződése szerint – alaposan megérlelt, jogos felháborodásáról. Ám most, szegény Potter… csak egy rakás hamu… egy kártyavár.  
  
Ártatlanság kinyilvánítása ide vagy oda, Pitonnak el kellett viselnie a gúnyos vigyort a fiú arcán, amikor mindentől függetlenül tíz év Azkabanban letöltendő börtönbüntetésre ítélték halmozott és visszamenőleges Halálfaló tevékenységéért és rémtetteiért. Amikor felhúzták a székéből, Potteré volt az utolsó arc, amit látott, ahogy kivezették a teremből.

***

  
Potter… a legutolsó ember a földtekén, akinek megjelenésére számított volna… hát, legalábbis ebben a környezetben.  
  
Piton nem tudta, ténylegesen mennyi idő telt el a tárgyalása óta, de úgy számolta, legalább néhány hónap biztosan. De most ott állt Potter zsebre dugott kézzel, a cella ajtajának rácsai között tanulmányozta a férfit, akinek az arca félig rejtve maradt az árnyék miatt.  
  
– Piton. Ezt a saját szememmel kellett látnom – mondta halkan, gúnyos felhanggal. – Tudja, van Isten. Azt hitte, teljesen megússza, mi?  
  
Piton lassan felállt a priccséről és a rácsokhoz sétált.  
  
– Mit keresel itt, Potter? Én nem vagyok látogatható fogoly, vagy erről elmulasztottak tájékoztatni téged? – Piton utálta a rekedtséget a hangjában, ami elárulta, mennyire keveset használta azt mostanában.  
  
A válasz egy gúnyos „Hmpff” volt, és az alak közelebb lépett a rácsokhoz, így Piton már kivehette az arcát a folyosó gyenge fényében.   
  
Egy pillanatig csak álltak egymással szemben, míg Piton végül megszólalt.  
  
– Nos, tetszik a szállásom hitványsága, Potter, vagy szeretnél további javaslatokat tenni a Minisztériumnak, mivel kellemetlenkedhetnek még nekem, ami jobban megfelel az ízlésednek? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy engednének neked, tekintve, hogy te vagy Korunk Legmegbecsültebb Varázslója. Ó, bocsáss meg, ez a titulus jog szerint Albus Dumbledore-hoz tartozik, de biztos vagyok benne, nem bánnák, ha átvennéd a helyét – fejezte be megkönnyebbülten, hogy hangja csaknem normális hangszínre váltott. Meglepődött Potter válaszán.  
  
– Senki nem fogja átvenni az ő helyét, különösen nem én. Nem mintha megértené, mennyire utálnám mindazt, Piton. – A fiú a lábait leste. Most, hogy Pitonnak volt esélye nyíltan szemügyre venni, úgy gondolta, már nem is igazán fiú többé… legalábbis testileg. Abban bizonyos volt, hogy az éretlenség továbbra is benne bujkált, nem számít, mennyit változott a külső csomagolás, és ezt mi sem bizonyította jobban, mint a tény, hogy ez a  _férfi_  mindent elkövetett, csak hogy idejöjjön és gúnyolódjon vele.  
  
– Miért vagy itt, Potter? Hosszú az út ide pusztán azért, hogy kárörvendezz rajtam. Még te sem vagy olyan bosszúszomjas, így magától adódik a kérdés: mit akarsz? – Pitont ugyan a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a válasz, noha hónapok óta – a börtönőröktől eltekintve – ez volt az első emberi kontaktusa.  
  
Potter szemügyre vette a környezetét, aztán figyelmét visszairányította a fogolyra.  
  
– Nem olyan rossz, mint amilyenre számítottam. Szerencséje, hogy eltávolították a dementorokat – jegyezte meg, miközben hanyagul nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának.  
  
– Igen, nagy szerencsém van, Potter. Nos, ez minden? Van egy könyvem, és égek a vágytól, hogy olvashassam – hazudta, zavarba esve a hirtelen és irracionális késztetéstől, hogy beszélgetésbe sarkallva a másikat, maradásra bírja.  
  
– Ezek szerint még könyve is van? Nem is tudtam, hogy engedélyezték. – Megpróbált a cellába lesni, de Piton úgy mozdult, hogy megakadályozza a belátást.  
  
– Távozz, Potter. Hacsak nem a Minisztérium megbocsátásának örvendetes hírét hoztad. Nem? Gondoltam. További szép napot. – Sarkon fordult, és büszkén felemelt fejjel visszavonult az ágyához, noha a vonulás nehézkes volt… Vonulni mindig is nehéz egy négy méteres területen.  
  
Takarója tetejére feküdt, és hallgatta a távolodó lépteket, ahogy a férfi a további szavakat mellőzve távozott.

***

  
Potter… a legutolsó ember a földön… de többé már nem volt igaz, hogy megjelenése váratlanul érte. Egy kicsit még mindig meglepődött, de amikor meghallotta a folyosón az ő irányába csattogó lépteket, tudta…  
  
A priccse szélén ült és várt, amíg a férfi a rácsos ajtó mögé lépett. Egy pillanatig egymást fürkészték, aztán Piton úgy döntött, átkozott legyen, ha ő szólal meg elsőként, így hát várt.  
  
– Piton. Látom, még mindig életben – szólalt meg végül Potter.  
  
– Csalódtál? – kérdezte őt Piton.  
  
A férfi megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nincs különösebb indokom rá, hogy holtan lássam. Talán egykor így éreztem, de most…– megrázta a fejét és bánatosan elmosolyodott. – Elég, hogy nyomorultan látom.  
  
– Nem vagyok nyomorult – vágott vissza Piton.  
  
– Ó, valóban? Leellenőriztem, Piton. Nincsenek látogatók, és levelek, és ah, igen, sem a könyvek, sem az újságok nem engedélyezettek. Nos, akkor hogyhogy nem érzi magát szánalmasan? Vagy elég a kis hang a fejében, hogy társaságul szolgáljon? – gúnyolta őt a fiú.  
  
Perselus az ajkába harapott, hogy visszatartsa magát az azonnali reagálástól. Ehelyett közelebbről szemügyre vette a kínzóját. Határozottan férfi már, széles vállú és nyurga, de az utóbbi hetekben, amióta utoljára látta őt, veszített a súlyából, és kinézete szokatlanul ápolatlannak hatott. Úgy döntött, durván a lényegre tér.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Potter? Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy nem tudod jobban eltölteni az idődet, mellesleg pocsékul nézel ki. – Miközben beszélt, fenntartotta a szemkontaktust, és örömmel látta, hogy megjegyzése a fiú elevenébe talált.  
  
Potter zavartan a hajába túrt, aztán rajtakapva magát, óvatos pillantást vetett a férfi felé.  
  
– Kedves magától, hogy észrevette, Piton, különösen, mivel tudom, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdekli.  
  
– Mi a gond, Potter? Nem tetszik az üdvöske lét? Azt hittem, azt mintha csak rád öntötték volna’– jegyezte meg rosszindulatúan, aztán felkelt, és meg sem állt az ajtóig.  
  
– Én sosem akartam ebből semmit, nem mintha ezt maga megértené, Piton. Ha tudni akarja, rosszul vagyok tőle – tette hozzá tétovázva.  
  
Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, és ismét megkérdezte.  
  
– A kérdésem fennáll. Miért vagy itt  _megint_ , Potter? Az emberek beszélni fognak… Harry Potter rendszeresen meglátogatja a mocskos halálfalót. – Szünetet tartott, közben figyelte, majd ingerlékenyen megkérdezte. – Nos?  
  
Potter egyik lábáról a másikra állt, mint aki kényelmetlenül érzi magát, aztán a szemébe nézett.   
  
– Maga nem az, akinek gondoltam, Piton. Továbbra is egy szemétláda, de… – félrenézett, aztán szinte magának mondta tovább. – Egyszerűen csak nem az, akinek hittem.  
  
Piton egy pillanatig bámult rá, aztán megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a priccséhez, miközben maga elé motyogott.  
  
– Hagyjuk a süket dumát, Potter, és felejts el engem.  
  
Háttal az ajtónak lefeküdt, és mélyet sóhajtott, amikor végül hallotta, hogy a léptek cammogva távolodnak a folyosón.

***

  
Potter… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről valaha is tűnődni vágyott volna, de sajnos ez szinte elkerülhetetlen volt, hiszen az elmúlt hat hónapban több időt töltött vele, mint bárki mással.  
  
Természetesen ez kizárólag amiatt történt, hogy Potternek sikerült látogatási jogot szereznie, ami kétség kívül annak köszönhető, hogy a Minisztérium a végsőkig lekötelezettje Potternek.  
  
Akármilyen furcsa is volt, Piton rájött, több szót váltottak ez alatt az idő alatt, mint a hat – Roxfortban együtt töltött – év során. Nem mintha bármi lényegesről beszéltek volna. A férfi továbbra is ragaszkodott ahhoz a pokoli nyomozáshoz, melyet a griffendéles becsülete megkívánt tőle. Piton a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy erre gondolt… mintha Potter valaha is fel tudná tárni a benne rejlő mélységeket, vagy képes lenne megérteni, mennyire bonyolult volt az élete és a motivációi. Jó és rossz… fekete és fehér… hős és gazember… Ő már rég megtanulta, hogy a valóság az ellentétek összeolvadása, melyek valahol középen találkoznak. Nem mintha ezt el tudná magyarázni ennek az alaknak…  
  
Piton nem mozdult, mikor közeledni hallotta, de felnézett, amint a léptek elhaltak az ajtaja előtt.  
  
– Kezdesz előre kiszámítható lenni, Potter – szólalt meg fáradtan.  
  
Halk, örömtelen nevetés felelt erre.  
  
– Akkor ez olyasmi, amit előre várhat.  
  
– Én nem így gondolom. Annyira nem őrültem meg – felelte.  
  
– Még.  
  
– Hmm, valóban. – A csend elhúzódott, ám különös módon nem volt kényelmetlen.  
  
– Merlinre, min gondolkozik egész álló nap? Egy olyan elme, mint a magáé…  
  
– Igen, rémes elvesztegetni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szándékos volt – merengett.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Potter, nem vagy sem a papom, sem a bizalmasom. Azt javaslom, ha elsuttogott vallomásokat akarsz, fordulj a pillanatnyi szeretődhöz. – Nem tudta megállni, hogy fel ne nézzen, és lássa, milyen reakciót válthatott ki.  
  
– Ha-ha. Jó próbálkozás, Piton. De nem, attól tartok, nincs semmilyen szerető, bár ez határozottan nem olyasmi, amihez bármi köze lenne. – Piton megesküdött volna, hogy jókedvet hallott ki a hangjából, amikor Potter másfelé terelte a beszélgetést. – Szóval, ez a maga módszere, hogy közölje, az idejét szexuális ábrándozással tölti?  
  
Piton megfeszült.  
  
– Potter, a helyemben te mostanra már fecsegő bolonddá váltál volna. Ha ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy rám erőltesd a jelenléted annak érdekében, hogy összeszedhesd, Isten tudja, mi az, amit akarsz, akkor megköszönném, ha az ostoba haszontalanságokat a minimumon tartanád, vagy előfordulhat, hogy átléped a tűrőképességem határát – figyelmeztette a fiút, több mint rejtett fenyegetéssel a hangjában.  
  
A férfi mereven bámult rá, aztán volt benne annyi jó érzés, hogy elpiruljon.  
  
– Rendben, bocsánatot kérek. – Várt, ám miután Piton csendben maradt, hozzátette.– Hát, én akkor is kíváncsi vagyok. Min töpreng?  
  
Piton fellendítette a lábát és végigfeküdt az ágyon.  
  
– Egy szóval: az életen, Potter. Valamin, ami előtted áll, tehát miért nem mész és indulsz rajta el? – Várt és tehetetlenül tapasztalta, hogy minden egyes alkalom után, amikor barátságtalanul véget vetett a csevejüknek, Potternek mind tovább és tovább tartott ténylegesen elindulnia.  
  
Amint meghallotta, hogy a folyosó végén becsapódik az ajtó Potter mögött, arra fordította a fejét, amerre a férfi állt. Ott, a rácsokon belül, Potter otthagyott valamit. Az oldalára fordult, majd felnyomta magát. Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után felállt, odasétált, aztán lehajolt és lassan felvette azt. Szíve megdobbant, amikor kihajtogatva a  _Reggeli Próféta_  címlapjára nézett le. Morzsolgatta az oldalakat, miközben végiglapozta őket, még nem igazán olvasva, és évszázadoknak tűnő idő óta első ízben Piton elfojtott egy mosolyt.

***

  
Potter… Az utolsó ember a földön, akiről elhitte volna, hogy várni fogja a látogatását. Ámbár nem is igazán Potterről volt szó… Igen valószínű, hogy ezen a ponton magának a Sötét Nagyúrnak is örült volna, bár az talán egy kicsit túlzás volt.  
  
Mostanra már összetévesztette a nappalait és az éjszakáit, és ez olyasmi volt, amit kétségbeesetten igyekezett elkerülni. De azzal a kevés ingerrel, ami érte, és az őt körülvevő állandó fénnyel – tompa szürkeség mindenféle váltakozás nélkül –, azon kapta magát, hogy váltakozva alszik és járkál, jóllehet csupán néhány órát egyhuzamban. És noha késleltette ameddig csak tudta, végül feladta, és hangosan kezdett magához beszélni, miközben körbe-körbe járkált a 4x4 méteres területen. Még arra is rászokott, hogy rímeljenek a szavai, hogy énekelje a mondatait, szavalja a bájitalait – bármit, csakhogy emberi hangot halljon és megkövetelje elméjétől, hogy alkalmazza a nyelv szigorú szabályait. Tudta, ez egy létfontosságú küldetés elméje épségének megőrzésére.  
  
Ez volt az oka, amiért elszalasztotta Potter közeledésének hangját, és gyűlölte magát, amikor felnézett, és meglátta őt, aztán rájött, hogy a férfi Merlin tudja, mennyi ideje állhat ott. Leült a priccsére, vele szemben, és beletörődött, hogy elviselje a gúnyolódását.  
  
Potternek most már volt egy széke is a látogatásaihoz, így leült és jó néhány percen keresztül tanulmányozta Pitont, mielőtt megkérdezte.  
  
– Mi az, amit a leginkább hiányol?  
  
Azon erőfeszítésében, hogy ne tűnjön túl szánalmasnak, a férfi visszanyelte az azonnali válaszokat… melyek mindig ott voltak, épp csak öntudatának felszíne alatt, gyakran szinte elemésztették őt. Ugyanakkor zavaró kérdésnek is találta ezt, hiszen ha úgy dönt, hogy válaszol rá, az megnövelheti sebezhetőségének máris burjánzó érzetét.  
  
Úgy döntött, beismeri a leginkább nyilvánvalót.  
  
– Eljutni ’A’ pontból a ’B’ pontba. – Aztán Potter zavart ábrázata láttán kifejtette. –  _Elindulni az egyik helyről és megérkezni egy másikra._  Várt, amíg látta, hogy felfogják, aztán elmondta a többit is. – Forró zuhany. Olvasás. Tea.  
  
Potter gondolkozott egy ideig, és tüzetesen vizsgálgatta.  
  
– Mi? Egyetlen ember sem?  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
–  _Te_  mit gondolsz, Potter? Valaha is olyannak ismertél engem, akinek akár egyetlen porcikája is vágyott a társaságra?  
  
Potter megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem igazán tudok bármit is a magánéletéről. Csak eltűnődtem, mivel én vagyok az egyetlen, aki akár csak megpróbálta meglátogatni magát. – Semmi rosszindulat nem volt a szavaiban, pusztán egy csipetnyi kíváncsiság.  
  
Ráér majd később azon gondolkozni, mi késztette rá, hogy az igazat mondja Potternek.  
  
– Albus – ismerte be csendesen.  
  
Potter bólintott válaszképpen, mintha ez a legkevésbé sem lepte volna meg.  
  
– Nekem is hiányzik. És még néhányan a barátaim közül.  
  
– Ah – volt Piton egyetlen válasza. Az, hogy ennyire készségesen bevallotta, már önmagában elég zavaró volt. Rájönni, hogy osztoznak valamiben, még inkább. Amikor magában számba vette a diákokat, akiket elvesztettek a háború végén, már egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, kik voltak közülük Potter barátai.  
  
– Ki? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
– Miért érdekli?  
  
– Ki mondta, hogy érdekel? Mindössze beszélgetést kezdeményeztem, Potter. És ha jól emlékszel, te kezdted. Tehát kit hiányolsz? Természetesen nem kötelező válaszolnod, ahogy nekem sem kellett – emlékeztette.  
  
– Neville-t. George-ot. Nem mintha annyira közel álltunk volna egymáshoz, de a barátaim voltak – mondta, és Piton meglepetten kapta fel a fejét a védekező hangsúlyra.  
  
– A legnagyobb tisztelet egy elesett hősnek, ha hiányolják – jegyezte meg Piton semleges hangon.  
  
Nem érkezett válasz, és mindketten némaságba burkolóztak, ameddig a szék csikorgása nem hívta fel Piton figyelmét vendége távozási szándékára.  
  
– Tessék.  
  
Piton felnézett, és látta, hogy Potter a Reggeli Prófétát nyújtja át az ajtó rácsain keresztül.  
  
– Engedélyezték, hogy most már behozhassam ezeket, így nem kell rejtegetnie, bárhová is tette őket eddig.  
  
Piton felállt, a rácsokhoz sétált, aztán esetlenül kinyúlt és elvette az újságot. Potter a szemébe nézett, miközben ujjaik majdnem összeértek, aztán biccentett egyet, mielőtt elindult a folyosó felé.  
  
Piton várt, míg hallotta, hogy az ajtó becsukódik.  
  
– Köszönöm, Potter – mormolta.

***

  
Potter… az utolsó személy a földtekén, akivel kapcsolatban azon küszködött volna, hogy köszönetnyilvánítást fogalmazgat.  
  
Végül azt választotta, hogy csak úgy kimondja. A rácsoknál állt és hanyagul az ajtókeretnek támaszkodott, miközben a széken ülő férfit nézte.  
  
– Felteszem, neked kell megköszönnöm a teát. – Ez nem kérdés volt, mivel tudta, hogy semmilyen más magyarázat nem lehet erre.  
  
Potter hátradőlt a székén, az arcán látszott, jól szórakozik.  
  
– Szóval akkor ez a maga módja, hogy köszönetet mondjon?  
  
Piton úgy találta, voltaképpen még ahhoz is túl hálás, hogy engedje magát provokálni, bármilyen csábító is volt a lehetőség.   
  
– Rendben. Köszönöm. – Még egy kis büszkeségét lenyelve hozzátette. – Ez sokat tesz azért, hogy elviselhetővé váljon a nap, és semmi nem kényszerített téged arra, hogy akár csak gondolj ilyesmire, nemhogy el is intézd ezt. – Úgy érezte, a köztük húzódó hatalmas falak egy része leomlott erre a kis beismerésre, legalábbis részéről. Bár el sem tudta képzelni, hogy miért. Végül is csak tea volt.  
  
Potter, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, Pitonra vigyorogva megjegyezte.  
  
– A tea felettébb erőteljes motivátor, nem igaz? Végül is az amerikai kolóniákat is a tea végett veszítettük el.  
  
Piton nagyon halványan rámosolygott.  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendélnek, Potter.  
  
A szék mind a négy lába egy nagy csattanással ütődött a földhöz.  
  
–  _Most_  ad nekem pontokat – nyafogta Potter. – Tudja, sosem tette. Mármint sose adott nekem pontokat.  
  
– Ó, tisztában vagyok vele. Sosem érdemelted meg – vágott vissza.  
  
Potter szemei egy pillanatra összeszűkültek, aztán felállt és megállt Pitonnal pontosan szemközt, az ajtó másik oldalán.  
  
– Nem vagyok hülye, Piton. Felfogtam, hogy azt a látszatot kellett keltenie, hogy nyomorúságossá teszi az életem. Csak azt nem értem, miért kellett szívét-lelkét beleadnia. Azokról az alkalmakról beszélek, amikor magán és rajtam kívül senki más nem tudhatta volna. Egy kicsit kibújhatott volna a bőréből, amikor senki más nem volt a környéken.  
  
– Tehát… úgy hiszed, azért bántam veled rosszul, hogy félrevezessem a Sötét Nagyurat?  
  
– Nos, igen. Annak van értelme, nem? Ha valaha is belenézett volna az emlékeibe, úgy sosem gyanított volna semmit. Nekem így van értelme.  
  
Piton csúfondáros mosolyt villantott rá.  
  
– És mi van a te elméddel, Potter? Tekintve a szánalmas okklumencia képességedet, mit láthatott volna a Sötét Nagyúr, ha – hogyan is mondtad – egy „kicsit kibújok a bőrömből”? – Potter arckifejezése láttán bólintott. – Pontosan. A feléd irányuló rossz bánásmódom nem csak abból a nyugtalanságból fakadt, hogy mit láthatott az én elmémben. Sokkal inkább nyugtalanított az, mit láthat a  _tiédben_. Ez pusztán önvédelem volt a részemről. Az igazgató által szentesítve, mellesleg. – Nézte, ahogy Potter arckifejezése hitetlenkedőből megváltozik, és a megértés fénye ül ki rá.  
  
– Erről van szó? Azért tette pokollá az életemet, hogy a sajátját védelmezze? – Potter megrázta a fejét. – Egy pillanatig sem hiszem el, hogy csak ennyi volt. Maga elfelejti, Piton, hogy én tudom, mennyire utálta az apámat.  
  
Piton rántott egyet a vállán.  
  
– Az csak megkönnyítette. Te az apád fia  _vagy_ , Potter.  
  
– Ó, valóban. És maga honnan is tudhatná? Semmit nem tud rólam.  
  
– Az alma nem esik messze a fájától – dünnyögte Piton.  
  
Potter most már ellenséges tekintettel méregette.  
  
– Áruljon el nekem valamit.  _Maga_  úgy néz ki, mint az apja? – Piton pillantása láttán folytatta. – Tehát ez azt kell, hogy jelentse, hogy maga másban is hasonlít rá.  _Az alma nem esik messze a fájától_  – utánozta a férfit.  
  
Piton ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, és mély levegőt vett.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem hasonlítok az apámra, és megköszönném, a megtartanád magadnak az észrevételeidet, mivel semmit nem tudsz rólam.  
  
– Akkor miért nem gyakorolja azt, amiről prédikál, Piton?  
  
Potter felállt, összeszedte az úti köpenyét, és enyhe főhajtással elindult a folyosó irányába. Piton eltűnődött, kap-e teát a ma esti vacsorája mellé.

***

  
Potter… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről valaha is hitte volna, hogy együtt töltik Karácsony napját.  
  
Ez már a második karácsonya volt az Azkabanban, és gyanította, hogy az elsőhöz hasonlóan fogja eltölteni. Kivéve, hogy ez alkalommal egy odaadó heti látogatója akadt, és kételkedett benne, hogy az illető hagyná, hogy ez az alkalom elmúljon anélkül, hogy megjelenjen. A karácsony mindig az a nap volt, ami meglepte őt, és ha Albus Dumbledore nem ragaszkodott volna hozzá, hogy a tanári kar számára megtartsa ünnepet, Perselus örömmel hagyta volna, hogy ez a nap észrevétlenül múljon el.  
  
De itt volt Potter… aki esetlenül nyomott át egy becsomagolt pakkot a rácsokon keresztül.  
  
Piton lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, aztán vonakodva átvette.  
  
– Egy ajándék, milyen kedves tőled – jegyezte meg kedvetlenül, mivel feltérképezetlen területen érezte magát. – Sajnálom, hogy nekem nincs semmim a számodra, Potter. Az idén meg kellett kurtítanom a szokásos ünnepi bevásárlást – tette hozzá szárazon, miközben óvatosan kibontotta a színes csomagolást. Manapság semmit nem pocsékolt el, így tett róla, hogy ne szakítsa el a papírt, miközben kibontja az ajándékot.  
  
Aztán csak állt a csillogó új könyvvel a kezében.   
  
– A két város meséje – mormogta, miközben megfordította, hogy megnézze a védőborítót. – Dickens – mondta egyszerűen, éles pillantást vetve a férfire.  
  
Potter nyugtalanul figyelte.  
  
– Akkor ez rendben? Azt mondta, kedvelte Dickenst. Én sosem olvastam tőle mást a „Karácsonyi ének”-en túl, de ebben nagyfokú bizonytalanság és dráma van, így úgy gondoltam… – hagyta abba. – Várjunk csak, már olvasta ezt?  
  
Piton dünnyögött valamit, miközben továbbra is a kötet borítóját olvasta.  
  
– Hmm, igen, de az már nagyon rég volt. Ha jól emlékszem, nagyon is tetszett. – Felnézett Potterre. – El kellene olvasnod, Potter. Ez az egyik legjobb könyve. Ugye, te tudsz olvasni, igaz? Átpörgette a lapokat, aztán megmerevedett a címlap láttán, amelyre Potter a következő üdvözlőszöveget írta: Boldog Karácsonyt, Perselus. 2000. december 25.  
  
Perselus meglepetten nézett fel a fiúra.  
  
– Elég személyes ajándék, Potter.  _Perselus?_  
  
Potter elpirult… Manapság ez nem ment ritkaság számba, főleg, mióta eljutottak odáig, hogy mindent megbeszéljenek: Potter napi szokásaitól kezdve a szánalmas felsülésekig az ellenkező nemmel, vagy akár Piton röpke romantikus liazonjaitól egészen a közelmúltig tartó színtelen életéig.  
  
Valami meglágyult Pitonban, ahogy figyelte a fiút.  
  
– Úgy szólíthatsz, ahogy csak szeretnél. Feltételezem, ez nem esik az elvárt dolgok birodalmán kívülre, tekintve, hogy heti rendszerességgel látogatsz már… – Nem fejezte be, rádöbbenvén, hogy erősen el kell gondolkoznia, mennyi idő is telt el.  
  
Potter megadta rá a választ.  
  
– Tizenhat hónapja – felelte csendesen.  
  
Piton rámeredt.  
  
– Nincs semmi jobb dolgod, amihez kezdhetnél az időddel? Nem kellene a Weasleyknél vagy a vérfarkassal tölteni az idődet, és tojáslikőrt meg szilvapudingot enned?  
  
Tudhatta volna – mondta magának később, amikor megérkezett a vacsorája, mialatt Potter még mindig ott időzött. Döbbenten bámulta a kis asztalt, amit a cellájába vonszoltak, majd megterítettek két személyre. Mindezek után Potter belépett, és engedte, hogy bezárják őt a vacsora idejére. Piton mozdulatlanul állt, és az ételt szemlélte – a szokásos karácsonyi menüt, az előbb említett alkotórészekkel. Ó, és hogy el ne felejtse, az átkozott karácsonyi pukkantóssal. Üres tekintettel nézett fel Potterre.   
  
Potter intett Pitonnak, hogy üljön az ágya szélére, majd óvatosan az ágy elé húzta a kis asztalt, úgyhogy Piton most annak egyik oldalán ült. Potter az asztal szemközti oldalára húzta a látogatói székét, majd halványan elmosolyodott Piton pillantásán.  
  
– Még a Miniszter is lehet nagylelkű karácsonykor – mondta neki, és indítványozta a férfinek, hogy lásson hozzá.  
  
– Te kérted, hogy ezt tegye? – kérdezte Piton, még mindig képtelenül arra, hogy felvegye a villáját.   
  
Potter megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem kérek sokat, így amikor mégis, akkor odafigyel rá. – Felnézett, és látta, hogy Piton még mindig nem fogott hozzá az evéshez. Egy pillanatig zavartnak látszott. – Mi az? Úgy gondoltam, örülnél egy tisztességes étkezésnek.  
  
Piton végül felvette a villáját, de még mindig nem kezdett enni, nézte a szemközt ülő férfit, ahogy kiszolgálta magát.   
  
– Nem vagy érthető, Potter. Soha nem is voltál – mondta rekedten, amitől Potter aggódva pillantott fel.  
  
– Tegyél meg nekem valamit, rendben? – Potter letette a villáját, és áthatóan tanulmányozni kezdte őt.  
  
Piton megmerevedett. Tudta, hogy van valami csel – mindig volt, még a jóindulatú Harry Potternél is –, noha el sem tudta képzelni, mit tehetne ezért az emberért. Óvatosan méregette őt.  
  
– Én tegyek valamit érted? – kérdezte, és a hitetlenkedés tisztán kihallatszott a hangjából.  
  
Potter épp egy scone-t* vajazott, és nem nézett rá, úgy válaszolt.  
  
– Megölne, ha Harrynek hívnál? Meglehetősen kedvelem a nevemet, és mostanában ritkán hallom.  
  
Hát erről volt szó. Ah, nem is annyira ártatlan kérés, mint amilyennek hangzott. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, inkább feltette a sajátját.  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy én megérdemlem ezt az egészet?  
  
Potter meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, és vette szemügyre az apró cellát, annak kevés bútorzatát és azon a néhány tárgyat, melyet Piton most birtokolt.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ezt érdemled, Perselus. Egykor úgy gondoltam, hogy igen, de most… – Nem fejezte be, de továbbra is a férfi szemébe nézett.  
  
Piton rájött, hogy félreértették.  
  
– Nem ez az, amire gondoltam, Potter. Én… ezekre gondoltam – mutatott az ételre és az ágyon heverő könyvre.  
  
– Ó. Nos, amikor azon töprengtem, hogy kivel akarom eltölteni a napot… – itt zárkózott pillantást vetett Pitonra –, valamilyen oknál fogva, te jutottál az eszembe. Zavaró, nem? – Feladta, hogy színlelje, eszik, és most furcsa arckifejezéssel vizslatta a férfit. – Valamilyen oknál fogva nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy te itt ülsz egész nap egyedül. Az ég szerelmére, Karácsony van – motyogta, miközben szedett Pitonnak, aki még mindig nem látott hozzá.  
  
Piton egészen addig figyelte őt, amíg vissza nem ült és fel nem vette a villáját, hogy ismét enni kezdjen.  
  
– Igen, a zavaró lenne az én szóválasztásom is – nézett le a tányérjára, és hónapok óta először farkaséhes volt.

***

  
Potter esetlenül állt félre, amikor a börtönőr eltüntette a zárkából az asztalt, aztán követte őt kifelé, és várt, amíg az ajtót ismét bezárták. Amikor a férfi elindult a folyosón, Potter felhúzott szemöldökkel fordult Piton felé.  
  
– Hát, gondolom, akkor mára ennyi. – Egyik ujját végighúzta lefelé a rácson, de nem nézett Pitonra.  
  
Piton rettegett ettől a pillanattól, habár csak azért, mert ez azt követelte tőle, hogy a természetével ellentétes dolgot tegyen, különösen, mivel Potterről volt szó. Mély levegőt vett, elhatározásra jutott, és hagyta, hogy a furcsa frázis kibukjon a száján.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, és… – itt maga mögé intett –… a könyvet meg az ünnepet. Meglepett, és ez manapság ritka számomra… – Állt, nézte a férfit, aztán meghökkent a… Potter arcára kiülő csalódottságtól. Egy pillanatig tűnődött, vajon, mit mondhatott, de aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott… ah, igen.  
  
– Harry – fejezte be, és azonnali jutalma egy elégedett szikra volt a fiatalember szemében. Hát, ez volt, amit akart, okolta meg magában Piton, és mindent figyelembe véve ez tényleg egy apróság…  
  
Perselus az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, és ha kérdezik, letagadta volna, hogy erőlködnie kellett, hogy figyelje a másikat, amint elindult a folyosón. Ám ettől függetlenül megtette.

Potter… a pokolba is… Harry… az utolsó ember, akitől valaha is arra számított volna, hogy megsajnálja őt.  
  
Perselus néhány nappal ezelőtt az Azkaban kietlen betegszobájában ébredt. Egy percig csak feküdt ott, aztán az elmúlt napok eseményei – mennyi ideje volt itt amúgy? – az eszébe villantak: túláradó fáradtság, étvágytalanság, hidegrázás, kínzó fejfájás, láz, aztán… úgy vélte… önkívület. Valójában áldott feledés, bár nem kétséges, hogy az ágya mellett ülő férfi szabta rövidre. Aki – mint kiderült – kikövetelte, hogy Perselust azonnal helyezzék át ide orvosi gondozás céljából, már ha ez nevezhető annak.  
  
Erőlködött, hogy megszólaljon, de csak egy rekedt krákogásra futotta, aminek hallatán a széken ülő alak fölé hajolt, hogy egy kis vízzel kínálja.  
  
– Épp ideje, Perselus. Két napig voltál eszméletlen – mondta Harry, amikor visszaült a helyére, és tekintete elárulta nyugtalanságát.  
  
Perselus kiitta a pohár tartalmát, aztán fáradtan felnézett rá.  
  
– Mi baj van velem? – kérdezte végül suttogva.  
  
Harry közelebb húzta a székét.  
  
– Tüdőgyulladást kaptál, de már túl vagy rajta. A varázslókat ez rendszerint nem betegíti le sokáig, de a te esetedben – felsóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét –, te nem küzdöttél ellene, ahogy kellett volna… Az ellenállás hiánya, ahogy mondták.  
  
Perselus körülnézett és látta, hogy ők az egyedüli varázslók a helyiségben.  
  
– Nem emlékszem sokra belőle – ismerte be –, kivéve a felfordulást, amit okoztál. – Félrenézett, miközben sajnálkozva folytatta. – Meghalhattam volna, Harry, szóval nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jót tettél-e velem.  
  
A pohár és az éjjeli asztalka találkozásának éles hangja arra késztette, hogy meglepetten felpillantson. Harry felpattant, és most az ágy végénél állt, ujjpercei elfehéredtek, olyan erősen markolta a fémkeretet.  
  
– Egy seggfej vagy, ugye tudod, Perselus? – Azzal sarkon fordult és hagyta, hogy Perselus meredten bámulja a kivonulását.  
  
– Miért is gondolnád másképpen? – szólt utána, ám Harry már hallótávolságon kívül volt.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akit valaha is szombat éjszakai társaként képzelt volna maga elé.  
  
Ám most itt ültek egy sakktábla két oldalán, ami Harry látogatásai alatt mostanra már rendszeressé vált. Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy a férfinek jelentős mértékű befolyást kellett latba vetnie, hogy elérje a jelen körülményeket. Most már Perselus celláján belül töltötte az idejét: egy széken ülve teázott, és legtöbbször megosztotta vele az esti étkezését is. Ezen alkalmak során az étel észrevehetően jobb volt, sőt, időről időre egy-egy egészen elfogadható bor vagy aperitif kísérte, ennek köszönhetően ezen a bizonyos estén Perselus hivatkozhatott arra, hogy szokásos tartózkodását feláldozta Bacchus oltárán.  
  
– Gusztustalanul könnyűvé teszed ezt ma este – közölte vele Perselus, miközben levette a második futóját is.  
  
– Hmm, igen – dünnyögte Harry a sakktáblát bámulva.  
  
Perselus az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon, miközben várt, majd váratlanul abbahagyta, amikor Harry bosszúsan nézett fel rá.  
  
– Elnézést – mormogta válaszul, miközben kezét az ölébe ejtette, de közben egy türelmetlen sóhajt hallatott.  
  
– Nem lehetett könnyű… – Harry próbált nemtörődömséget színlelni, miközben ujjbegyét egy gyalogra tette… – megölni őt. – Perselus döbbenten hátradőlt, és nézte, ahogy Harry lassan a helyére csúsztatja saját gyalogját, aztán ismét kiegyenesedik, és egyenesen Perselus arcába bámul.   
  
A játékot már teljesen elfelejtették. Perselus a tenyerének támasztotta a homlokát.  
  
– Fogalmad sincs róla – mondta halkan, a férfire pislantva.  
  
– Tégy próbára – utasította őt csendesen Harry, és Perselus úgy vélte, kétségbeesést hallott a hangjában.  
  
Előrehajolt, és mindkét könyökét az asztalra tette, aztán még magát is megdöbbentette, amikor átnyúlt, és kezébe fogta Harry állát. Arcuk csak centiméterekre volt egymástól.  
  
– Képzeld el a legfontosabb embert az életedben, valakit, aki csakis kedvességet mutatott feléd, aki egyszerre volt mentorod és apád, aki csak a legjobbat látta benned, valakit, aki segített célt és jövőt találnod – mondta neki Perselus, aztán megállt és Harry tekintetét kutatta, majd jeges hangon összefoglalta. – Aztán képzeld el, hogy az a személy haldoklik, és te semmit nem tehetsz, hogy megmentsd, és a végén, a saját kérésére egy Főbenjáróval megölöd. – Csak azután engedte el Harryt, miután feltette a kérdést. – El tudod ezt képzelni, hmm? Ismertél valaha ilyen valakit az életedben? – Ijedten látta, hogy a zöld szempár váratlanul könnyekkel telik meg.  
  
– Igen – motyogta a fiú csaknem összefüggéstelenül. Perselus kétkedő pillantására hozzátette. – Dumbledore nekem is olyan volt, mintha az apám lett volna. – Majd szinte suttogva hozzátette. – Bár azt el sem tudom képzelni, hogy meg kelljen ölnöm őt, ahogy neked kellett.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akinek a magánéletéről Perselus valaha is töprengeni vágyott.  
  
Az a hónapokkal korábbi megdöbbentő felfedezés a sakktábla fölött jobban meglepte Perselust, mint ahogy be merte volna ismerni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry múltjában semmit nem lehetne párhuzamba állítani az övével, de ezt követően arra kényszerült, hogy szembenézzen a kényelmetlen igazsággal: mindketten gyászolták az idős varázsló elvesztését, valószínűleg bárkinél jobban a varázsvilágban. Gyanította, hogy már réges-rég rá kellett volna ébrednie, mennyire fontos volt az agg varázsló Harrynek, de tény, hogy annyira elvakította a fiú okklumencia-tanulással szembeni ellenállása, hogy a makacsságon és az önteltségen kívül szinte semmi mást nem látott. Nos, még ő is tévedett időnként, de be kellett ismernie, hogy ezt a ragaszkodást nem észrevenni meglehetősen nagy baklövés volt. Rájönni erre felkavaró, és… egyben vigasztaló is volt.   
  
Néhány hónappal ezelőtt Perselus a harmadik karácsonyát ünnepelte az Azkabanban. Harry egy tele szatyor mugli regényt hozott neki, valamint egy nagy pehelypaplant az ágyára, ám Perselus kedvenc ajándéka a tábla csokoládék voltak. Saját ajándéka Harrynek akkor ismét valami kézzel nem fogható volt.

***

  
Mindketten az ágyán ültek, hátukat a falnak döntötték, és az utolsó kortyokat ízlelgették abból a palack Glenlivet márkájú skót whiskyből, amit Harry hozott az ünnepnapra. A puha paplant keresztben az ölükbe fektették, és Perselus sejtése szerint kicsit furán nézhettek így ki. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy egy ilyen otthonos kép valahogy bekerül a  _Reggeli Prófétába._  El tudta képzelni a főcímet: ’A Fiú, Aki Túlélte és a Bebörtönzött Halálfaló osztozik ágyon és karácsonyi vacsorán’. Kuncogott magában és oldalvást Harryre pillantott.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Azt hiszem, kicsit furcsának tűnhetünk – mondta neki Perselus, miközben az álláig húzta a takarót.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – nevetett Harry. – Pokolba vághatnád a jó hírnevedet, a biztos.  
  
– A tiédről már nem is beszélve – vágott vissza Perselus.  
  
– Hmmm, hát, azt hiszem én már néhányszor oda-vissza megjártam azt – mondta nevetve Harry.   
  
Perselus érezte, hogy feléled a kíváncsisága.  
  
– Világosíts már fel. – Rendben, ez egy mérföldkő volt, ébredt rá. Kérdéseket tett fel Harry magánéletéről, ami már önmagában is zavaró, de még rosszabb volt a tény, hogy őszintén érdekelte. Könnyedén lerázta az érzést – végül is, Harry nagylelkű ajándékának köszönhetően mindketten kicsit lazábbak voltak, mint normál esetben.  
  
– Mit tehettél, hogy beszennyezd ragyogó hírneved, Harry? Még csak elképzelni sem tudom.  
  
Harry kicsit elfordult az ágyon, hogy jobban lássa a férfit.  
  
– Olvasod a  _Prófétát_ , nem? Észrevetted, hogy már csak ritkán jelennek meg rólam történetek? – Várt, amíg Perselus végiggondolja ezt.  
  
– Igazad van. Nem láttam rólad sok mindent már… – Nos, nem volt benne pontosan biztos, de most, hogy belegondolt, eltelt már némi idő, mióta bármiféle említést látott volna Harryről a  _Prófétában_. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a fiatalemberre. – Tudod, itt semmi időérzékem nincs, de már régen volt, mióta láttam volna, hogy bármilyen okból kiemeltek volna. Ki vele! – követelte Harry arckifejezése láttán. – Mi történt? Nem lehetett olyan rossz, különben olvastam volna róla. – Egy pillanatnyi fontolgatást követően lehordta Harryt. – Azt a példányt visszatartottad, nem igaz? Mit gondoltál, milyen különbséget jelenthet számomra?  
  
Harry érthetetlen módon elvörösödött.  
  
– Szert tettek rólam egy fényképre, egy kompromittálóra… egy másik férfivel.  
  
– Kérlek, ne mondd, hogy lekaptak a Zsebpiszok közben, amint a torkán dugod le a nyelvedet – csipkelődött Perselus.  
  
– Nem, nem a Zsebpiszok közben – tiltakozott felháborodottan Harry.  
  
– Áh. – Perselus tekintete vizsgálódó volt. – Hát, tudhattam volna. És én még azt hittem, hogy jóval tiszteletreméltóbb aggályok miatt szakítottál Miss Weasleyvel.  
  
– Igen, nos, most már tudod. De amikor az újságok címlapjára került, te azt hitted volna, hogy valami borzasztót műveltem azok alapján, ahogy felfújták. Szóval, meglepődtél? – érdeklődött óvatosan.  
  
– Természetesen nem. A  _Próféta_  mindig is a koholt pletykák szennylapja volt – felelte Perselus.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem, nem a  _Prófétára_  gondoltam, hanem rám, Perselus. – A férfi elvigyorodott, és Harry egy bosszús pillantással felelt erre. – Nagyon jól tudod, hogy értettem – panaszkodott.  
  
Perselus végigmérte őt, és élvezte a bizonytalanságát.  
  
– Amire a legjobban kíváncsi vagyok, Harry, hogy miért érezted, hogy cenzúráznod kell az újságjaimat, hogy én ne lássam azt.  
  
Harry lehajtotta a maradék italát, aztán eltökélten Perselusra nézett.   
  
– Nem voltam biztos benne, hogyan reagálnál, vagy mit gondolnál. Ez úgy egy évvel ezelőtt történt, így nem voltam biztos abban, hogy ezt az információt nem használnád-e fel arra, hogy… nos, hogy kínozz vele – vetett egy félmosolyt a férfire. – Te mindig igen jó voltál abban, így nem akartam  _anyagot_  szolgáltatni hozzá. – Lenézett a kezében tartott pohárra.  
  
Perselus gondolkodás nélkül mozdult. Fellendítette a karját, megragadta Harry tarkóját, aztán száját ügyesen a másikéra helyezte, amely épp tiltakozásra nyílt. Ez nem egy szenvedélyes csók volt, de Perselus mindazonáltal alapos volt a kivitelezésében. Amikor megérezte Harry megkésett válaszát, ahogy a fiú szája megnyílt az övé előtt, élesen elhúzódott.  
  
Harry a szájához emelte a kezét és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a férfire.  
  
– Úgy vélem, ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor nem fogsz kínozni azért, mert ferdehajlamú vagyok – mondta egy erőtlen nevetés kíséretében.  
  
– Egyenes vagy ferde… a varázsvilág minden tagja egyik vagy másik – felelte tényszerűen Perselus.  
  
– Úgy sejtem, akkor én a „másik” vagyok – mondta Harry lassan.  
  
Perselus metsző pillantással tanulmányozta őt, aztán egy árnyalatnyi szarkazmussal a hangjában megszólalt.  
  
– Kétségtelen, hogy volt nagy sírás-rívás meg fogcsikorgatás, amikor ezt felfedezték. A varázsvilág legpartiképesebb fiatalembere kikerült a forgatagból… Nem csoda, hogy ekkora volt a hatása. De úgy tűnik, elfelejtették, nem? Már egy ideje nem láttam, hogy említést tettek volna rólad.  
  
Harry elgondolkozva dörzsölgette az állát.  
  
– Jah, mostanra elfelejtettek.

***

  
Hónapok teltek el azóta, és Perselus az ágyán fekve várta Harry lépteinek rég esedékes hangját. Amikor végül meghallotta, röviden pislantott egyet megkönnyebbülésében, és átkozta a férfit függőségének ezért az alattomos jeléért.  
  
Nem kelt fel, mikor Harryt beengedték a cellájába, csak megfordult, és közömbösen figyelte, ahogy mellé húz egy széket, és lovagló ülésben ráül.  
  
– Beteg vagy? Még fel sem öltöztél – jegyezte meg Harry aggódva.  
  
– Ó, úgy gondoltam, ma lustálkodom egy kicsit – felelte rosszindulatúan Piton –, mivel a társasági előjegyzésem teljesen kifárasztott. Késtél – mondta minden átmenet nélkül, miközben lendületet vett, hogy kiüljön az ágy szélére.  
  
Harry egy terjedelmes szatyrot dobott a földre a lába mellé.  
  
– Elmentem beszerezni néhány újabb könyvet neked. Mostanra már biztosan végeztél a legutóbbi kupaccal.  
  
Perselus szenvtelen pillantást vetett rá.   
  
– Még az azt megelőző adagot sem fejeztem be, szóval nem kellett volna vesződnöd vele – ásított egyet.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra összepréselte az ajkait.  
  
– Mi a gond, Perselus? – kérdezte. – Ez egyáltalán nem vall rád. Általában már mind ki szoktad olvasni és nyafogsz, hogy hozzak még. – Várt, és amikor semmilyen válasz nem érkezett, nógatni kezdte a férfit. – Mi a baj?  
  
Perselus villámló tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Mi a baj?  _Mi a baj, Harry_? Vajon mi baj lehetne? Itt ülök és rohadok meg ebben az istenverte lyukban; már nem tudom, milyen nap van, a pokolba, már az sem tudom, milyen évet írunk. Már nem érdekel, hogy egyek, és még aludni sem tudok, amit pedig akarok tenni! – Hirtelen becsukta a száját, és oldalra fordította a fejét. – Semmi baj – motyogta –, felejtsd el, hogy bármit is mondtam.  
  
Harry felállt, a levegőben megpördítette a széket, Perselus előtt a földre csapta, és leült rá. Olyan közel húzta, hogy a térdeik majdnem összeértek.  
  
– Perselus, nem hagyom, hogy hebehurgyán viselkedj, hallod? Mit gondolsz, mit próbálok itt elérni? Küzdened kell, a fenébe is! Szereztem neked egy naptárat, könyveket hozok neked és nyavalyás csokoládét, még a  _Prófétát_  is kézbesítik most már minden reggel. Segíteni próbálok neked, te idióta, de neked is legalább próbálkoznod kell. – Megállt, majd sokkal szelídebben hozzátette. – Annyira jól tartottad magad eddig, annyival jobban, mint ahogy én tettem volna. Hát kérlek, ne csináld ezt, Perselus. Nem tudom, mi mást tehetnék, hogy segítsek neked.  
  
– Akkor ne tedd! – motyogta Perselus továbbra is félrefordított arccal.  
  
Hallotta, hogy Harry csalódottan felsóhajt.  
  
– Túl késő. Most már nem adom fel.  
  
– Ahogy jólesik!  
  
Amikor Harry végül feladta és elment, Perselus végül felnézett az üres cellára és belesóhajtott a sötétségbe.  
  
– Griffendéles.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről Perselus valaha is elhitte volna, hogy képes őt igazán sokkolni.  
  
– Nos, ha őszinte lenne, akkor beismerné, hogy veszélyesen közel járt hozzá.... Az a dühítő kitartás, amellyel folyamatosan látogatta, amikor pedig egyértelművé tette, hogy nem látja szívesen… az a fárasztó hízelgés, amellyel kihúzta belőle, milyen dolgokat kedvel, hogy aztán a legközelebbi, vagy az azt követő látogatás során feltűnjenek… Az a megnyerő aggodalom, amely arra kényszerítette, hogy előre várja a folyosón felhangzó lépteit… Nem, valójában nem volt döbbent, csak… meglepett, ez minden. De ezúttal… ezúttal a megtörtént eseményeket kategorikusan sokknak kell minősítenie. Különösen, mivel az utóbbi néhány hónap során a látogatásaik odáig fajultak, hogy Harry ült a székén és makacsul igyekezett túltenni az ő csendjén, ám sosem győzött.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy az ajtaja nyikorogva nyílik, amikor Harryt beengedték a zárkájába. Úgy maradt, ahogy volt, a fal felé fordulva, csak félig az eszméletén, homályosan tudatában annak, hogy egy széket húznak az ágya mellé.  
  
– Fordulj meg, Perselus – szólt Harry határozottan.  
  
 _Nem. Maradok, ahol vagyok. Menj el!_  
  
– Perselus, nem megyek el. Most pedig fordulj meg, és beszélj hozzám.  _Most!_  – Olyan rá nem jellemző határozottság volt a hangjában, amit Perselus még sosem hallott korábban. Ettől függetlenül ő maradt továbbra is… reményvesztett. Hallotta a szék kaparászó hangját, majd a suttogott szavakat az ajtónál… Harry hangját és több másikat.  
  
Mielőtt feldolgozhatta volna, mi történik, Perselust kihúzták az ágyból és kivonszolták a cellájából. Egy villanásnyi időre látta, hogy Harry félreáll, miközben vele szó szerint végigsöpörték a folyosót, aztán minden teketória nélkül a zuhanyfülkébe lódították. Teljes erővel rányitották a csapot, és Perselus levegő után kapott, amikor a hideg víz átáztatta a ruháit.  
  
– Vedd le azokat magadról és mosakodj, vagy elővarázsolunk neked valami kellemetlent, hogy megtegye helyetted – mondták neki, miközben egy kefét és egy szappant hajítottak a fülkébe. Levetkőzött – múltbeli tapasztalatból már megtanulta, hogy hasztalan lenne az ellenállás. Kedvetlen erőfeszítést tett rá, hogy megmosakodjon, aztán leöblítette magát és vacogva kilépett. Egy friss börtönviseletet dobtak felé, ő pedig kötelességtudóan felvette, aztán gyorsan visszakísérték a folyosón a cellájába. Belépve haragosan nézett az ott ülő férfire, aki rá várt.  
  
– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte Harry vigyorogva.  
  
– Hogy  _merészelted_? – sziszegte Perselus, miközben az ágyához masírozott, és végigvetette magát rajta. Amikor az oldalára készült gördülni, Harry megragadta a vállát.  
  
– Oh, nem, nem fogod, Perselus. Nem azért vettem rá őket, hogy ezt tegyék veled, hogy aztán folytathasd a duzzogást. Ülj fel, beszélni akarok veled – parancsolta.  
  
Perselus ugyan nem ült fel, de felé fordult.  
  
– Semmi, egyáltalán semmi jogod idejönni és követelőzni. Te vagy az, aki ragaszkodott hozzá…  
  
– Fogd be, Perselus, most nem vagyok olyan hangulatban. Egy híres író egyszer azt írta: „Kipróbáltam a kedvességet. Kipróbáltam a konokságot. Most a magam módján végzem a dolgokat.” – Közelebb hajolt Perselushoz. – Ébren vagy, beszámítható vagy, most pedig felülsz, és csendben maradsz, amíg elmondom, amit el kell mondanom. Megértetted? – Volt egy kemény él a hangjában, melyet Perselus még sosem hallott korábban. Vonakodva felült.  
  
Felvette a Sötét Jegyet, megkövetelték tőle, hogy olyan aljasságokat kövessen el, amiktől felfordult a gyomra, kettős ügynökként tevékenykedett a legveszélyesebb időkben, megölte a mentorát és még a végső halálfaló razziát is túlélte. Ám ezek egyike sem készíthette fel arra a fordulatra, amelyet élete készült venni.  
  
Harry odahúzott egy széket, keresztbe rakta a lábait, és az alsó ajkát rágva méregette Perselust.  
  
– Megkaptam a Minisztérium – na jó, igazából Scrimgeour – beleegyezését, hogy kegyelmet kínáljanak neked.  
  
Perselus tátott szájjal meredt Harryre.  
  
– Kegyelmet – ismételte hökkenten.  
  
Harry bólintott, és Perselus a fiú aggódó arckifejezéséből tudta, hogy valami visszatetszőt fog hallani.  
  
– Perselus, ezerszer átgondoltam ezt. Három és fél éve vagy itt, és kezdesz szétesni. Te is tudod ezt – bizonygatta szelíden.  
  
– Folytasd – mondta monoton hangon Perselus.  
  
Harry a farmerja hátuljába törölgette a kezét.  
  
– Sosem kértem sokat a Minisztériumtól – még ha ők próbáltak is bőségesen adni. Így, amikor elmentem Scrimgeourhoz és megkértem, nem igazán tudott nemet mondani – sütötte le a szemét.  
  
– Csak úgy beleegyezett, hogy kegyelmet ad? – kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve.  
  
Hitetlenkedve, mely indokolttá vált, mikor Harry válaszolt.  
  
– Nos, nem igazán. – Majd gyorsan hozzá tette. – Megpróbáltam csak megkérdezni, de valahogy már az előtt tudtam, mielőtt feltettem volna a kérdést, hogy az nem lesz elég, így volt – megállt levegőt venni, mintha összeszedné magát – egy tartalék tervem.  
  
Perselus már beletörődött, hogy valami kellemetlent hall.  
  
– Harry, elárulnád végre? Mik a feltételek?  
  
Harry láthatóan nyelt egyet.  
  
– Azt mondtam neki, hogy nekünk… romantikus viszonyunk volt, és hogy én kezeskedek érted, így beleegyezett a kegyelembe, feltéve… – a hangja megfeszült, mire befejezte –… hogy a Házasságkötési Szertartás keretén belül elkötelezzük magunkat, mielőtt szabadon engednek. – Gyorsan visszaült, mintha igyekezne minél nagyobb helyet teremteni önmaga és a minden bizonnyal bekövetkező robbanás között.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig képtelen volt megszólalni, aztán kézbesítette a várva várt reakciót.  
  
– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan?! – Harry arckifejezése láttán kirobbant. – Potter! Te hagytad, hogy azt higgye… – Elnémult, amikor Harry olyan hirtelen állt fel, hogy széke hátraborult.  
  
– Hallgasd csak magad! – vágott vissza Harry, miközben járkálni kezdett a kis területen. – Természetesen  _komolyan_ gondolom! Szerinted mennyivel több időt bírsz még ki itt, így? Karácsony óta kétszer kerültél a gyengélkedőre. Nem eszel, abbahagytad az olvasást. Nem fogok tétlenül állni és nézni, hogy ezt teszed! – fejezte be hevesen. Megállt Perselus előtt, aki baljós tekintettel méregette. – Csak mondd, hogy kibírod a tíz évet, és ejtem ezt – mondta kihívóan.  
  
Erre Perselus a lábait kezdte el bámulni.  
  
– Hogy én hogy döntök, az nem tartozik rád – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
  
Harry fél térdre ereszkedett előtte.  
  
– Perselus, csak annyit tudok, hogy itt a lehetőség, hogy kijuss erről a helyről. Mit számít, hogyan? Egyébként is csak álca lesz a részünkről. És amikor szabad leszel… – halkította le a hangját –, akkor rajtad áll, mihez kezdesz a hátralevő életeddel. De legalább lesz egy életed – könyörgött.  
  
Perselus lassan felnézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez ilyen egy egyszerű lenne, igazam van, Harry? Van még valami más is, ugye? – vádolta a fiút, és jutalma egy grimasz volt a másik férfi arcán.  
  
Harry felállt, megigazította a széket, és leült mellé az ágyra.  
  
– Igen – mondta fáradtan –, van más is, de nem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek tekinteni fogod. – Perselus undorodó arckifejezését látva csalódottan megrázta a fejét. – Természetesen nem csak a kötés lesz és kész. Nem, együtt is kell élnünk. – Mielőtt Perselus tiltakozhatott volna, magyarázni kezdte. – És ez a könnyebbik rész, Perselus. Nagy házam van, úgy tudunk benne együtt élni, hogy akár napokig nem kell találkoznunk egymással. Te is mehetsz a magad útján, és én is a magamén. Ez csak formaság, ha belegondolsz. – Várt, hogy Perselus pontosan ezt tegye.  
  
Szabadság – gondolta Perselus –, méghozzá a kellő pillanatban. Tudta, hogy Harrynek igaza van. Ha így folytatja, sokkal tovább nem tudna kitartani fizikailag, de a legnagyobb veszély az volt, ami az elméjével történt… és az akaraterejével, hogy életben maradjon. Az elmúlt hónapok során kézzel fogható hanyatlást észlelt mentális képességeiben, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy személy szerint hogyan vethetne gátat ennek a lefelé húzó örvénynek. De hogy Harryhez kösse magát, az annyira drasztikus lépésnek látszott… és nemcsak magának, de…  
  
Felnézett az átható szempárba, mely az övét kereste, majd megkérdezte.  
  
– Minden okot – hogy miért is kellene lecsapnom a szabadságra való esélyre – félretéve, el kell tűnődnöm, te miért is tennéd ezt. Ez egy életre szóló kötelék, ahogy biztos te is tudod, tehát miért? Miért pocsékolnád el magad egy gesztusért? Ennek semmi értelme, Harry.  
  
Harry szomorkás mosolyt küldött felé, aztán lesütött szemmel nézte a kezeit.  
  
– Nem, azt hiszem, tényleg nincs. Nem úgy indultam neki, hogy  _megbarátkozzam_  veled, Perselus. De most – nézett fel ismét – annak tartalak. És hogy őszinte legyek, manapság nincs sok belőle, és mivel olyan sok időt fektettem beléd,  _légy te bármilyen bonyolult_ , nem akarlak holtan látni.  
  
Megállt, kissé előredőlt, és lehalkította a hangját, mikor ismét megszólalt.  
  
– És mindketten tudjuk, hogy ebbe az irányba tartasz. Lucius Malfoy még  _három_  évig sem tartott ki. Emellett – mondta szórakozott, bár magabiztos mosollyal, miközben ismét kiegyenesedett – belefáradtam, hogy minden héten idejárjak. Úgyhogy megcsináljuk azt a kötés dolgot, kijuttatunk téged innen, és megosztozunk egy jó nagy házon, ahol nem leszünk egymás nyakán. Ez tényleg nem akkora teher a részemről, Perselus. Semmi szükség igazi elkötelezettségre. Csak a látszatát kell keltenünk, hogy kikerülhess innen.  
  
Perselus figyelmesen hallgatta, aztán feltette azt a kérdést, amelyre még nem érkezett válasz.  
  
– De mi a helyzet a te jövőddel,  _valaki mással_? Világos, hogy ezt még nem gondoltad át – mutatott rá.  
  
– Nincs senki, Perselus – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – És ezzel kapcsolatban meg kell bíznod bennem, ám nem hiszem, hogy valaha is lenne. Sérült áru vagyok – fejezte be félrepillantva.  
  
Tekintetük aztán összekapcsolódott, és egy hosszú pillanaton át Perselus megpróbált olvasni az előtte álló férfiban, ám csak a megingathatatlan őszinteséget látta, nyoma sem volt semmilyen titkos tervnek.  
  
– Rendben. Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte egyszerűen, és úgy érezte, azokkal a szavakkal megnyerte ugyan a világot, ám elvesztette a lelkét.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akit Perselus valaha is élete párjául választott volna.  
  
Ámde valóban kevés választása volt a dolgokban. Az egy héttel korábbi beleegyezésével olyan kompromisszumot kötött, ami járványos önutálatot indított el benne. Tudta, hogy Harrynek igaza volt abban, hogy nem élne túl még egy évet, de akkor is… Józan eszét továbbra is zavarta, hogy a férfi önszántából hajlandó lenne feláldozni a jövőjét egy ilyen taktika kedvéért, hiába tiltakozott Harry, hogy ez nem számít neki. Természetesen Perselus számára  _jelentett_  különbséget. A halált választani, amikor nem volt más lehetőség az egy dolog volt, az élet mellett dönteni, amikor az a lehetőségek birodalmán belülre került, pedig egy egészen másik.  
  
Ahogy a szertartás előtti éjjelen az ágyán feküdt, arra gondolt, valószínűleg rengeteg olyan dolog van, amire korábban is gondolhatott volna, kérdések, amelyeket feltehetett volna. Mint például: hol él Harry?, mit mondanak a nyilvánosságnak?, mihez fog kezdeni, hogy megkeresse az eltartását?, mit mondott Harry a barátainak?, visszakapja valaha a pálcáját?, mi lesz a dolga a közös háztartásban?, mit is jelentett valójában a… megosztott háztartás? Sóhajtva a másik oldalára fordult, hogy utolsó éjszakáját töltse ezen az átkozott helyen. És valahogy pont ez a gondolat, hogy tényleg ez az utolsó éjszakája itt, elnémította az összes kérdését… legalábbis pillanatnyilag.

***

  
A ceremónia háládatosan rövid volt, Scrimgeour és Perselus őrei szolgáltak egyetlen tanúként. Harrynek engedélyezték, hogy fél órával korábban érkezzen, és megajándékozza a frissen fürdött és borotvált foglyot egy garnitúra tiszta viselettel. Perselus döbbenten jött rá, hogy azok nagyon hasonlítanak szokásos roxforti öltözékére: fekete nadrág, hozzá illő fehér ing egy sokkal fényűzőbb talárral és köpennyel, mint amihez szokva volt.  
  
Harry adott még néhány utolsó utasítást.  
  
– Perselus – kezdte, miközben lesöpört az enyhén szórakozott varázsló válláról egy eltévedt hajszálat. – Nem tudom pontosan, hogy Scrimgeour mit hisz vagy gyanít. Úgyhogy azt hiszem, hogy egy el fog várni egy kis… – keresgélte a szót –… szeretetet kettőnk között – nézett higgadtan Perselusra.  
  
– Szeretetet? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
  
– Igen,  _szeretetet_ , Perselus. Nincs szükség sokra, csak annyira, hogy megfelelően játsszuk a szerepünket. Rendben? – kérdezte nyugtalanul.  
  
Perselus beletörődően pillantott rá.  
  
– Rendben, úgy vélem, azzal meg tudok birkózni.  
  
Mindketten megfordultak, amikor meghallották, hogy a folyosó végén levő ajtó egy csattanással kinyílt, és ahogy arccal a zárka ajtaja felé egymás mellett álltak, Perselus enyhén megdöbbent, amikor megérezte, hogy Harry a kezébe csúsztatta a sajátját.  
  
– Emlékezz, elvileg boldog vagy emiatt.  
  
– Az vagyok – mondta neki az igazságnak félig megfelelően.

***

  
Ott álltak összeérő vállal, egyik oldalukon Scrimgeourral, másikon az őrrel, és egy aggastyán kinézetű, jóindulatot sugárzó varázslóval néztek szembe. Perselus homályosan volt csak tudatában, hogy arra buzdították, ismételje meg a szándék, majd az ígéret szavait, aztán Harry hangját hallotta, ahogy a fiú viszonzásképpen elmormolta az elkötelezettség frázisait. Végül odatartották összekulcsolt kezeiket az idős férfi elé, aki finoman betakarta a sajátjával, és amikor elhangzott a kötés varázsigéje, Perselus nézte, ahogy egy aranysugár fénye körülölelte őket, a mágikus fonal vékony szalagja körbefonta a csuklóikat, csomóba hurkolódott, aztán egy pillanatra szorosra húzódott, mielőtt eltűnt.  
  
– Mindkettőjüknek gratulálok – mondta ünnepélyesen a varázsló, amikor még mindig egymásba kapaszkodva leeresztették a kezüket. – Rengeteg házassági szertartáson vettem már részt, és, sajnos azt kell mondjam, sokan közülük vonakodó résztvevői voltak. De kötelékük megjelenése alapján állíthatom, hogy kettejük között ott van a ragaszkodás. És ez egy jó kezdet – fejezte be mosolyogva.  
  
 _Ragaszkodás?_  – gondolta magában Perselus, aztán egyszer csak ráébredt, hogy Harry várakozó pillantással fordul felé. Kérdő pillantással felelt rá, aztán látta, hogy a többiek is feléjük fordulnak és szintén várnak valamire.  _Ah, a hitvesi csók! Milyen ostobaság tőlem, hogy erre nem gondoltam._  
  
Ez a csók egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra a hosszú idővel ezelőttire, melyet azért kezdeményezett, hogy világosan megértesse az álláspontját. Akármilyen szűzies is volt ez, Perselus érezte mögötte a tüzet. Hogy ez a kötés utóhatása volt-e, vagy valami más, azt Perselus nem tudta, és túl kábult is volt hozzá, hogy ezen töprengjen. Amikor azonban elhúzódtak egymástól, nem tudta eltéveszteni az álmélkodást Harry arcán, ami kétség kívül a saját arckifejezésének tükörképe volt.  
  
A börtöntől a szárazföldre vezető hajóút alatt csendben voltak, Perselust utolérte a tenger, az égbolt és a szabadság újdonsága. Amint a partra léptek Harry a karját ajánlotta a meghökkent férfinek, hogy társas hoppanálással  _haza_  vigye őket.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről Perselus valaha is elképzelte volna, hogy egyet jelentsen az  _otthon_  szavával és fogalmával.  
  
Mégis itt voltak, Harry szobáról szobára vezette őt, bemutatva a terjedelmes lakást. Perselus most már tisztán értette Harry korábbi kijelentését, hogy együtt tudnak élni anélkül, hogy valóban  _együtt_  élnének.  
  
A második szint egyik végén Harry kinyitott egy ajtót és félreáll, majd fejének egy intésével jelezte Perselusnak, hogy lépjen be.  
  
– Ez a te lakrészed – három, egybe nyíló helyiség –, egy nappali, egy dolgozó, és egy hálószoba, fürdővel. Sosem voltak használva, úgyhogy azt hiszem… – Perselus pillantása láttán benne rekedt a szó, aki eközben belépett a dolgozószoba ajtaján, ahol megállt és gyökeret eresztett.  
  
– Az én… íróasztalom, és a könyveim, és…– Perselus zavartan rázta meg a fejét.  
  
– Ó, hogy azok – szólalt meg Harry megkönnyebbülten. – Egy raktárhelyiségbe pakolták őket Roxfortban, amikor te… elmentél. Minerva segített nekem felkutatni, és öhm… áthelyezni ezeket. – Nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, és nézte, ahogy Perselus beül az íróasztala mögötti székbe, kezeit végigfuttatja a tintafoltos itatóson. – Sajnálom, de a Fonó sori tulajdonodat elárverezték – folytatta szánakozva. – Természetesen a Minisztérium által, nem sokkal a tárgyalásod után.  
  
– Hmm… nem számít – jegyezte meg zavartan Perselus, miközben egymás után húzta ki a fiókokat, ellenőrizve, hogy tartalmuk még mindig sértetlen. – Egyébként is minden jelentős a Roxfortban volt. Életem legnagyobb részében az volt az otthonom, nem a Fonó sor.  
  
Harry kényelmetlenül mozdult meg.  
  
– Mégis, az volt minden tulajdonod.  
  
Perselus felállt, visszasétált az ajtóhoz, ahol megfordult, és Harryvel együtt végigtekintett a szobán.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, nem nagy veszteség.  
  
Felfedezte, hogy nappalija az ő nagyra becsült bőr karosszékével és kanapéjával van berendezve, a hálószobájában pedig a saját ágya és szekrénye áll, tele ruhával. Hirtelen rádöbbent, mekkora erőfeszítést igényelt mindezt helyreállítani, főleg ilyen rövid idő alatt. Megfordult és szembenézett Harryvel, aki mosolytalan arccal őt nézte az ajtóból.  
  
– Erre határozottan nem számítottam – szólalt meg hűvösen, bizonyos okból képtelenül arra, hogy hangjába sűrítse a háláját.  
  
Az ok az este folyamán kristálytisztává vált, amikor egy csendes vacsorát követően Harry a bekerített tornácra vezette.  
  
– Nézd, Perselus! – mutatott nyugatra Harry.  
  
Bár soha nem volt érzelgős alkat, Perselust ismeretlen érzelemáradat öntötte el, mely – aznap már sokadszorra – túláradással fenyegetett. Az eget bíbor és azúrkék csíkok szegélyezték, ahogy a nap a horizont alján nyugovóra tért. Egymás mellett álltak – ezúttal nem értek egymáshoz –, és nézték, ahogy a világosan meghatározott színek összekeverednek és elhalványulnak a fák mögött. Perselus nedvességet érzett a szempilláin és felnyúlt, hogy az inge ujjával letörölje.  
  
– Valami belement a szemembe – mondta csendesen, ám ezúttal tudta, hogy Harry megértette.

**2\. rész**

 

Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről Perselus valaha is képzelte volna, hogy egy étkező asztal fölött fog bámulni rá.  
  
Nem mintha  _bárkiről_  is gondolta volna, hogy az étkező asztal fölött mered majd rá. Nem, ő mindig is úgy képzelte el magát, hogy éveit békében és az önmaga által választott magányban éli le. Ő túlságosan is sérül portéka – merengett magában egy nap, miközben Harryt figyelte, aki a  _Prófétát_  olvasta a reggeli teája fölött.  _Antiszociális egyének összeillő párosa_  – gondolta teasüteményének vajazása közben nem először az alatt a három hónap alatt, amióta itt tartózkodott, hiszen Harrynek eközben egyetlen látogatója sem akadt. Ez Perselus számára rejtélyt jelentett. Ő maga hosszú idővel ezelőtt megbékélt a magánnyal, de tudta a férfi iskolás éveiből, hogy neki voltak barátai, még közeliek is.  
  
Belerázódtak az ugyanabban a házban való egymás mellett élés ritmusába. Perselus ideje legnagyobb részét a saját lakrészében töltötte, különösen az első hónapban, amikor elméje még csak kezdte értékelni minden ágát annak, amit ők ketten elindítottak. Harry az első héten leültette őt, hogy megvitassák a pénzügyeket, és amikor Perselus motyogott valamit, hogy van néhány értékes könyve, amit szándékában áll eladni, Harry odalökte elé a házasságkötési szerződés egy példányát, és ujjával rábökött arra a bekezdésre, amely a közös tulajdoni megállapodásukat taglalta.  
  
– Te megőrültél – mondta neki Perselus kábultan.  
  
Harry csak vállat vont erre.  
  
– Látod, hogy mim van. Szüleimnek és Siriusnak köszönhetően egyáltalán nem kell dolgoznom, ha úgy döntök. Ez csak pénz – röviden Perselusra kapta a tekintetét –, és jó néhány ingatlan. A lényeg, hogy nem kellene aggódnod a sarlók és a knútok miatt. Bár, a saját érdekedben, muszáj találnod valamit, hogy lefoglald az elméd. Veszélyes – mondta, és itt félre kellett néznie –, ha nincs célod. Kell valami, ami rávesz, hogy reggelente felkelj, egy tevékenység, ami rákényszerít, hogy használd a fejed ezen a négy falon kívül is.  
  
– Ahogy te teszed? – kérdezte őt Perselus pajkosan, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy apró, torz mosolyt.  
  
– Ahogy én teszem, Perselus. Ám az egy másik történet valamikor máskorra. Minden esetre a neved most minden számlán ott szerepel. Csak annyit kell tenned ahhoz, hogy hozzájuk férj, hogy bagollyal levelet küldesz. – Felállt és lenézett a férfire. – Tudom, mennyire hozzászoktál ahhoz, hogy önellátó vagy, Perselus. Tekintsd ezt fizetségnek mindazon évekért, melyeket el kellett viselned a társaságomban. – Már az ajtónál volt, amikor visszafordult. – Hányszor mentetted meg az életem? Én négynél elvesztettem a számolást. – Még szélesebben elmosolyodott, aztán csendesen becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

***

  
Harry… felnézett az újságpapírjából és rajtakapta, hogy bámulja. Perselust korábban bosszantotta, mennyire jó megfigyelő a fiatalember, amikor az ő hangulatainak és arckifejezéseinek megkülönböztetéséről volt szó.  
  
– Mi az, Perselus? Száraz a sütemény? – ugratta őt, de hangjának tónusa elárulta enyhe aggodalmát.  
  
Perselus futó pillantást vetett a várakozó házimanóra, aki a könyökénél állt.  
  
– Nem, természetesen nem, de a tea hideg – panaszkodott, aztán kinyúlt, hogy lecsapjon a  _Próféta_  második felére.  
  
– Mit csinálsz ma? – hallotta Perselus az újság mögül.  
  
– A szokásost – felelte.  
  
A  _szokásos_  számos tevékenységet ölelt fel, melyeket Perselus azért vett fel, hogy elfoglalja magát. Előfizetett a  _Bájitalok Időszakos Tudósítására_ , hogy megkísérelje kitölteni a réseket, amelyekre börtönévei alatt tett szert: minden egyes nap egy bizonyos részét azzal töltötte, hogy áttekintse kutatási naplóit, és ennek fényében kereszthivatkozásokkal lássa el a felfedezéseit, amelyről tudta, hogy aprólékos munka, emellett pedig kielégítette nemrégiben újra feltámadt szenvedélyét a mugli irodalom iránt. Felfedezte, milyen lenyűgöző gyűjteménnyel rendelkezik a ház könyvtára, és jelenleg azon munkálkodott, hogy átrágja magát a kollekción.  
  
Amikor rákérdezett, hogy miért vásárol továbbra is olyan könyveket, melyek kiolvasása nyilvánvalóan nem áll szándékában, Harry csupán szórakozottan megjegyezte.  
  
– Ó, szándékomban áll… majd egyszer.

***

  
Harry… az utolsó ember… különös, de Perselus már egyáltalán nem gondolt Harryre ilyen értelemben.  
  
Együtt éltek ugyanabban a házban, közösen étkeztek, beszélgettek, néha megosztották a jókedv ritka pillanatait, rengeteg „első” akadályt szakították át, és jutottak túl rajtuk, szóval „az utolsó ember a földön” frázis mára visszavonhatatlanul elavulttá vált.  
  
Október eleje volt, és Perselus az íróasztalánál ült egyik este, amikor felnézett az ajtaján felhangzó kopogásra. Harry hanyagul zsebre dugott kézzel állt a küszöbön. Amikor Perselus oldalra döntötte a fejét, Harry egy bizonytalan lépést tett előre.  
  
– Bejöhetek? – kérdezte udvariasan.  
  
Perselus visszanyelte az „Ez a te házad” szavakat, és az íróasztalával szemközti székre mutatva beinvitálta őt.  
  
– Természetesen. – Figyelte, ahogy Harry helyet foglal, és nem első ízben vette észre, hogy a másik nyugtalannak és elgondolkodónak tűnik.  
  
– Min dolgozol? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, Perselus asztala felé intve.  
  
– Ó, hogy ez! – Perselus végighúzta a kezét a pergamen felett. – Ez annak a könyvnek az összefoglalója, amit az imént olvastam el, néhány saját megjegyzésem, semmi fontos.  
  
– Melyik könyvé? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Harry.  
  
Perselus habozni látszott, aztán egy könyvet csúsztatott az íróasztal elülső szélére.  
  
– A Vörös Pimpernelé – ismerte be.  
  
Harry előre hajolt, hogy meglesse a címet.  
  
– Egy mugli könyv? – kérdezte, miközben megfogta és megnézte a borítót. Felnézett Perselusra, majd a pergamenre mutatott. – Szabad? Mármint megnéznem, hogy mit írtál?  
  
Perselus összehúzta az ajkait, mérlegelte Harry arckifejezését, aztán felsóhajtott, és átnyújtotta neki a papírlapot.  
  
– Ahogy mondtam, csak a saját benyomásaim, semmi túlzottan jól átgondolt. – Elfoglalta magát az íróasztala rendbe tételével, miközben arra várt, hogy Harry végezzen, és azon töprengett, mi a bánatért érez nyugtalanságot amiatt, hogy egy ilyen ártalmatlan esszét megosztott.  
  
Harry összeráncolt homlokkal olvasta, de amikor leeresztette a pergament, őszinte mosollyal tüntette ki a férfit.  
  
– Hát én nem vagyok egy irodalomkritikus, de ez igazán jó munka, Perselus. Tiszta és velős, még egy kis szarkasztikus humor is van benne. – Az asztal tetejére tette, aztán hátradőlt a székén. – Még nekem is kedvet csinált az elolvasásához – jegyezte meg egy újabb mosoly kezdetével az arcán.  
  
– Hmm… – hümmögött Perselus, miközben visszavette a papírt. – A te könyvtáradban  _van_ , szóval nem kell messzire menned, hogy megtaláld. – A pergament egy naplóba csúsztatta, aztán úgy érezte, további magyarázattal tartozik. – Ez olyasmi, amit minden egyes könyvvel megtettem, amit elolvastam, akár munka, akár saját örömöm végett. Naplók vannak tele a… véleményeimmel. – Visszatette a könyvet maga mögé a polcra, aztán ismét szembefordult Harryvel. Nézte, ahogy a férfi a szék karfájának réz merevítését piszkálgatja, aztán megkérdezte. – És te mit csinálsz mostanában, Harry, hogy _lefoglald az elméd_ … azt hiszem, ezt a szófordulatot használtad, igaz? – Látta, hogy Harry ajkai kissé felkunkorodnak, aztán feltette a kérdést, amelyen már hónapok óta töprengett.  
  
– Hol vannak a barátaid, Harry? Különösen Granger és Weasley? Volt idő, amikor ti hárman szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltatok. Határozottan remélem, hogy nem miattam maradnak távol – dünnyögte, hiszen a lehetőség már nem első alkalommal ötlött fel benne.  
  
Harry abbahagyta a babrálást, és ujjait összefonta maga előtt.   
  
– Találkozom velük, Perselus, bár nem túl gyakran. Tudtad, hogy összeházasodtak? Még nincsenek gyerekeik, de elfoglaltak. – Tűnődő pillantást vetett a férfire, majd látszott, hogy döntésre jutott. Előre dőlt a székén, könyökét a térdére fektette, úgy folytatta. – Valószínűleg nem vetted észre, de igazából ők voltak az egyetlen barátaim. A többiek inkább… – keresgélte a megfelelő szót –… követők voltak, semmint barátok. Tudod az egész „együtt a Kiválasztottal” dolog – mosolyodott el halványan. – Amint azon túljutottunk – mivel már kezdetben sem voltunk igazából barátok –, nos, véget is ért. – Mosolya ezúttal megkeseredettnek látszott. – Gondolj csak bele, Perselus. Másodikban meg voltak győződve róla, hogy én vagyok Mardekár utóda, negyedikben soha nem hitték el igazán, hogy semmi közöm nem volt ahhoz, hogy az az átkozott serleg kidobta a nevemet, aztán ötödikben nem tudom, mit hittek Cedric halála és Voldemort visszatérése miatt. – Kezével a hajába túrt, miközben az emlékeiről beszélt, és Perselusnak az a váratlan benyomása támadt, hogy valami fontosat fog hallani.  
  
– Tudod, még mielőtt a Roxfortba mentem volna, nekem egyetlen barátom sem volt. És amikor odajártam, az egyetlen, aki megmaradt mellettem, Ron és Hermione volt. A többiek… Nem tudom, mindig a  _Próféta_  legutóbbi cikkétől függött. Vagy attól, hogy milyen jól ment a kviddics csapatnak. – Kifújta a levegőt. – Most, hogy mindennek már vége, és megtettem, amit elvártak tőlem… – Megállt, hátrébb dőlt a székén, és lábait kinyújtotta maga előtt.  
  
– Te sem segítettél a dolgokon – emlékeztette őt Perselus – azzal, hogy visszautasítottad az interjúkat és a megjelenéseket. – Amikor Harry felkapta a fejét, Perselus befejezte az elkezdett mondatot. – Örökre csalódottá tetted a varázsvilág egész boszorkány populációját, akik a te gyerekeidet akarták kihordani.  
  
Harry elpirult és félrepillantott, majd ismét visszanézett.  
  
– Igazad van, Perselus, de azt hiszem, én csak előmozdítottam a dolgokat. Lehet, hogy lehúzhattak volna még néhány bőrt a történetről, de végső soron ugyanígy végeztem volna. Olyasvalaki voltam, akire szükségük volt, és most…  
  
– Már nincsen – foglalta össze neki Perselus. Felállt, íróasztala elé sétált, ahol nekitámaszkodott annak, hogy teljesen szembenézhessen Harryvel. – Úgy vélem, ebben a tekintetben egyformák vagyunk. Amennyiben célunkat betöltve kényelmesen feledhetőek, illetve az én esetemben – tette hozzá szárazon – leírhatóak vagyunk.  
  
Harry szokatlanul óvatos pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Fogalmad sincs róla, Perselus – dünnyögte. Látszólag azonnal megbánta a szavait, és megpróbálta azzal fedezni, hogy lehajolt, hogy újrakösse a cipőfűzőjét.  
  
Perselus várt, majd amikor Harry ismét felnézett és tekintetük összetalálkozott, pillantásának intenzitása tudatta Harryvel, hogy nem fogja őt olyan könnyedén eltéríteni.  
  
–Avass be, Harry. Megérdemlem, hogy tudjam – szólalt meg halkan.  
  
Harry váratlanul felállt és tálalószekrényhez ment, majd két pohár itallal tért vissza. Az egyiket odanyújtotta Perselusnak, rámutatott a másik székre, és beletörődően felsóhajtott.   
  
– Ülj le.  
  
Perselus engedelmeskedett, és úgy fordította a széket, hogy egymással szemben legyenek.  
  
– Rendben, kaptam alkoholt, hogy enyhítse a megrázkódtatást, úgyhogy most ki vele! – követelte.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra hátrahajtotta a fejét a szék háttámlájára, aztán elfordította a nyakát, így most Perselusra nézett.  
  
– Nem a halálfaló bűneidért küldtek az Azkabanba, Perselus. Azért küldtek oda, mert megölted Dumbledore-t. – Amikor a férfi kinyitotta a száját, Harry fáradtan feltartotta az egyik kezét. – Engedd végigmondanom. A Minisztérium tűz alatt állt attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Voldemort a negyedik évem végén visszatért. Igazából sosem kezelték megfelelően a fenyegetést, és az igazgató halálával csaknem lázadást tört ki. Scrimgeour alig tudta fenntartani a rendet. És amikor végül sikerült megölnöm azt a szörnyeteget, a tény, hogy nem sok élő halálfaló maradt, akit beperelhettek, és trófeaként mutogathattak volna, sem igazán segített azon, hogy visszanyerjék a nyilvánosság bizalmát. Nem, nekik egy tipikus gazemberre volt szükségük, és úgy döntöttek, te lennél erre a tökéletes választás. Rengeteg pletykát terjesztettek szét arról, hogy nem sokat segítettél Dumbledore-nak, amikor a hatodik évemben haldoklott, Perselus. Hogy lehet, hogy az ő utasítására szórtad rá a gyilkos átkot, de a valóságban már megölted őt, csak kicsit kevésbé drámaian.  
  
Ledöntötte italának maradékát, aztán folytatta.  
  
– Szükségük volt egy bűnbakra, Perselus, valakire, akire a varázslóvilág ránézhet, és azt gondolhatja: „Igazságot szolgáltattak, a bűnöst elzárták, és most megfizet a bűneiért.” Nem igazán számított, milyen bűntényekről van szó, vagy az, hogy az alól pont felmentettek. Ez tömeghisztéria volt, így hát a Minisztérium keresett valakit, aki a Dumbledore halála miatti harag és a csalódottság oroszlánrészét elszenvedi. Te voltál az a személy, Perselus. Te egy jelkép voltál… olyasvalaki, aki…  
  
– … Eldobható – fejezte be Perselus.  
  
– Egy szemet szemért dolog volt – mondta Harryt.  
  
– Inkább varázslót a varázslóért – vágott vissza Perselus.  
  
Harry megveregette a karját.  
  
– Nélkülözhetőek, Perselus. Olyanok, akik eljátszották a szerepüket, és most már semmilyen hasznos célt nem szolgálnak. Olyanok, akiket senki nem fog túlzottan hiányolni, amikor leírják őket. – Perselus érezte, hogy Harry keze lecsúszik a karján, és ujjait összefűzi a sajátjaival. – Akárcsak engem, Perselus. Mi nélkülözhetőek vagyunk.  
  
Perselus még mindig az elhangzottakon merengett, amikor Harry felállt, hogy távozzon.  
  
– Felzaklattalak, igaz?  
  
Perselus elhessegette a kérdést.  
  
– Most már nem számít túlzottan, bár örülök, hogy tudom. Ez valahogy csökkenti a felháborodás iránti igényemet. Nem igazán vagyok benne biztos, hogy miért, de így van.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
Felnézett, és Harryt az íróasztala mögött találta.  
  
– Bánnád, ha kölcsönvenném azt a dolgot, amit írtál? A Vörös Pimpernelről szólót? Szeretném ismét átnézni és talán még a könyvet is elolvasni, ha nem bánod.  
  
Perselus motyogott valami értelmetlent és kezével a polc felé legyintett.  
  
– Vidd. – Tudatában volt, hogy Harry egy pillanatra megállt a széke mellett, mert érezte, hogy a férfi röviden megszorította a vállát, mielőtt távozott.

***

  
Harry… Azon este óta, amikor Perselus értesült a fogva tartásával kapcsolatos szomorú igazságról, Harry rendszeres esti látogatóvá vált, és ritka alkalmakkor Perselus is viszonozta a szívességet, és felkereste őt a saját dolgozószobájában egy italra meg egy kis kellemes beszélgetésre.  
  
Sokat gondolkozott azon, amit Harry mondott… hogy a varázsló társadalom mindkettőjüket kihasználta és a szemétre hajította. Úgy képzelte, mindez azért történt, mert mindketten fura személyiségek voltak, nem könnyedén beskatulyázhatóak világos és meghatározott szerepekbe, két lélek, akik elutasították, hogy beleilleszkedjenek a főbb sztereotípiákba és elvárásokba, az egyikük mint gazember, a másik meg mint hős.  _Nélkülözhetőek._  Furcsán helyénvalónak találta a szót.  
  
November elején már vagy egy órája Perselus dolgozószobájában üldögéltek, amikor Harry végül kibökte, hogy mi nyugtalanítja. Perselus elég jól kiismerte őt mostanra, így már a kezdetektől fogva tudta, hogy jár valami a fejében.  
  
Egymás mellett ültek a kanapén, szemben a lobogó tűzzel, melyet Dobby rendszeres időközönként megrakott, amikor Perselus úgy döntött, a másiknak szüksége van egy kis lökésre.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry, csak mondd ki.  
  
Harry meglepetten pillantott rá.  
  
– Annyira nyilvánvaló? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem, nem hinném, de mivel csaknem négy éve hallgatom a csendjeidet, meglehetősen szakértővé fejlődtem a megkülönböztetésükben. Ki vele! – utasította határozottan.  
  
Harry reszketeg mosolyt vetett rá.   
  
– Haragudni fogsz rám.  
  
Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mintha sosem tettem volna korábban. – Ám most már kíváncsi lett. – Mit műveltél? Lefogadom, valami olyasmit tettél értem, ami miatt mérges leszek, igaz? Bár el nem tudom képzelni, mi lehet az – merengett félig önmagának. Áthatóan meredt Harryre, és már ismét épp a megszólalás határán volt, amikor Harry megjátszott megadással felemelte a kezét.  
  
– Jól van, jól van. Ismered Barnabas Cuffe-ot?  
  
– A  _Próféta_  szerkesztőjét? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Perselus.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Nem olyan rossz fickó – mondta, majd gyorsan hozzátette –, de ismered az újságírókat, Perselus. Azt hiszem, mind eladták a lelkük egy részét, hogy azt tegyék, amit minden nap tesznek. – Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Amikor úgy döntöttek, hogy békén hagynak, ő volt az egyetlen, aki továbbra is utánam nézett, és nem azért, hogy bármit is kiszedjen belőlem. Őszintén aggódott, akármilyen nehéz is elhinni. Minden esetre… – elmosolyodott, amikor Perselus a szemét forgatta a fecsegésére. – Tudom, hogy nem kaptam meg az engedélyed, így az a rész az, ami miatt úgy hiszem, mérges leszel.  
  
– Harry – mordult figyelmeztetően Perselus.  
  
– Rendben, rendben – nevetett Harry –, szóval fogtam az ismertetődet arról a könyvről és hagytam, hogy elolvassa. – Csodálatra méltóan figyelmen kívül hagyta Perselus elborzadt arckifejezését. – És őt teljesen magával ragadta, Perselus. Tudod, az újságnak van egy hetente megjelenő irodalmi rovata, aminek a szerkesztője… mi is a neve… Carrie Feebles… nem, nem az… Carrie…  
  
– Forbes – fejezte be helyette egy horkantással Perselus. – Üres porhintés. Olvastam már.  
  
– Pontosan, ahogy Barnabas is látja. Így amikor beszéltünk, hogy te hogyan olvasod ezeket a könyveket, hogyan vágsz utat a könyvtárunkon keresztül…  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra lemaradt a „könyvtár _unk_ ” szó hallatán, aztán ismét arra összpontosított, amit Harry épp közölt vele.  
  
– … egy heti rovat lenne, és persze te választanád ki a könyveket, és hajlandó lenne heti ötven galleont fizetni neked egy ismertetőért – fejezte be izgatottan, és nyugtalanul várta Perselus reakcióját.  
  
Perselus üres tekintettel meredt rá.  
  
– Fizetnének nekem? De hát ki olvasná, Harry, tudva, hogy ki írta azokat a dolgokat?  
  
Harry türelmetlenül legyintett a kezével.  
  
– Perselus, most teljesen divatba jött a mugli regények olvasása. Már nagy mennyiségben árusítják őket a Czikornyai és Patzában is. És Barnabas úgy gondolja, a hírhedtséged csakis az előnyödre fog szolgálni. Egy veszélyes ember ír egzotikus könyvekről, cselszövésekről és helyekről. – Elvigyorodott Perselus megrökönyödésén.  
  
– Azt mondod, ötven galleon? De én nem is vagyok szakképzett az irodalomkritikában. Biztosan van valaki, aki sokkal képzettebb…  
  
– Ő  _elolvasta_ , amit leírtál, Perselus – szakította őt félbe Harry. – Tetszik neki a stílusod… Azt mondta, használható és gyakorlatias, olyasmi, amit egy átlagos varázsló is el tud olvasni és megérti. Ráadásul megjegyezte, hogy ördögi humorérzéked van – tette hozzá reménykedve.  
  
– Igen, az szerintem is van – értett egyet Perselus, és agya sebesen járt, ahogy gondolkozott. – Azt mondod, hetente csak egyet? – Amikor Harry csak bólintott, visszamerült a gondolataiba. Merengését végül Harry szakította félbe, aki képtelen volt tovább várni.  
  
– Szóval elvállalod? – kérdezte izgatottan.  
  
Perselus hirtelen felállt és járkálni kezdett a kandalló előtt.  
  
– Hogyan utasíthatnék el egy ilyen ajánlatot? Ráadásul ilyen fizetségért? – kérdezte, miközben kezével a kandalló párkányára támaszkodva bámult a lángokba.  
  
Harry rögvest mellette termett.  
  
– Figyelj, Perselus, nem! Nem a pénzről van szó. – Úgy fordította a fejét, hogy elkaphassa a férfi tekintetét. – Leszarom a pénzt, Perselus. Csak arra gondoltam, ez olyasmi lehet, amit esetleg szeretnél csinálni, ez minden. Nincs szükségünk a pénzre, ezt te is tudod – motyogta. – Te szeretsz olvasni, jól írsz, és azt hittem, hogy ez… – megrázta a fejét. – Felejtsd el. Tényleg. Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem a tudtod nélkül. Hülyeség volt a részemről.  
  
– Egyszer azt mondtad, keresnem kell valamit, hogy lefoglaljam az elmém. Úgy gondoltad, ez egy ilyen lehetőség, ugye? – Amikor Harry némán bólintott, Perselus egyszerűen megjegyezte. – Élvezem az olvasást, ahogy az írást is. Mindössze sosem vettem fontolóra, hogy fizetségért végezzem.  
  
– Akkor ez egy hobbi – összegezte helyesen Harry.  
  
Perselusnak most muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
  
– Igen, az. Nem hiszem, hogy azért, mert fizetnek érte, egy kicsivel is kevésbé kellene élveznem. De a Rivallók lehet, hogy tesznek róla – figyelmeztette.  
  
Harry fél karral átölelte a vállát, ahogy mindketten szemben álltak a tűz melegével.  
  
– Ha kijuttattunk téged az Azkabanból, akkor meg tudunk birkózni egy-két Rivallóval is.  
  
Így álltak még egy ideig, és Perselus különösnek találta, hogy Harry karjának melege felettébb kellemes érzés volt. Még mindig igyekezett feldolgozni, hogy élete ilyen új fordulatot vett, amikor valami váratlanul felötlött benne. Valami, amin már tűnődött az elmúlt hét hónap folyamán, de soha nem érezte magát eléggé szabadnak ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze. Ahogy így álltak ott ketten, összeérő vállal, úgy érezte, több mint elég engedélyt kapott a válasz kicsikarására. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen Harryvel, aki ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. Perselus odaadta neki az italát a párkányról, és megvárta, amíg Harry belekortyolt.  
  
– A legelső héten, amikor idekerültem, beszélgettünk  _az elménk elfoglalásáról._  Emlékszel? Voltaképpen felettébb egyoldalú volt, tekintve, hogy én még mindig sokkos állapotban voltam.  
  
Harry óvatosan bólintott.  
  
– Emlékszem. Örömmel látom, hogy a szívedre vetted.  
  
Perselus megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ezúttal nem rólam van szó, Harry. Hanem rólad. Megkérdeztelek, és te azt felelted, hogy az egy másik történet valamikor máskorra – jutalma a Harry arcán felsejlő megértés volt. – Arra utaltál, hogy volt egy célod, valami, amiért reggelente felkeltél, és elfoglaltad vele az elméd, valami, ami miatt kikerültél… – a körülöttük levő helyiségre mutatott –… e négy fal közül. Szóval áruld el nekem, Harry, mivel úgy látszik, ezt hozzám illőnek találtad, mi az, ami neked való? Úgy igazságos, hogy valamit valamiért. Csak azért kérdem, mert meg nem fejthetem, mi lehet az a dolog. Ritkán jársz el itthonról, a barátaid sosem hívnak, hát mi az a titokzatos tevékenység, ami arra késztet, hogy minden nap kimássz az ágyadból? – Várt, és nem kicsit lepte meg, hogy Harry kerülte a tekintetét, és rózsaszín pír kúszott felfelé a nyakán.  
  
– Perselus… – Harry tekintete visszatévedt, hogy rátaláljon a férfiére. – Az már rég volt. Én… – elakadt a szava. – Én befejeztem azt a projektet, és… - Megköszörülte a torkát, és Perselus elcsodálkozott a zavarán. –… és most csak úgy lézengek… valahogy – fejezte be sután, aztán belenézett a tűzbe.  
  
Ekkor Perselusba beléhasított a  _megértés_. Csak egyetlen ritka esetben tapasztalt ilyen dolgot, így egy pillanatra elképedt. De miközben Harryt tanulmányozta, ahogy ott áll, és küzd a vallomással, melyet Perselus kikövetelt tőle, váratlan melegség árasztotta el.  
  
– Mi volt az, Harry? A projekt? – kérdezte, noha már tudta a választ.  
  
– Perselus, én… - A szavak mentegetőzők voltak, amíg Harry fel nem nézett, és meg nem látta Perselus tekintetét. Azt a pillantást, ami elárulta neki, hogy a férfi már tudja. Harry mélyen kifújta a levegőt, és azzal együtt látszólag a feszültség is elhagyta a testét. Felemelte az állát és csendesen bevallotta. - Te, Perselus. Te voltál az.  
  
Teljesen mozdulatlanul álltak egymással szemben. És bár Perselus sejtette az igazságot, teljesen más érzés volt ezt hangosan kimondva hallani.  
  
– Én – mondta, de nem kérdésként hangzott.  
  
– Te – ismételte Harry, és hangjában most szenvedés bujkált. – Először azért, mert kérdéseim voltak, amelyekre csak te tudtál válaszolni. Aztán kíváncsisággá változott. Érdekesnek találtalak, de aztán… a hónapok során ez vonzalommá vált. – Egy pillanatra elfordult zavarában, de mielőtt folytatta, ismét a férfire tekintett. – Azzal töltöttem a napjaimat, hogy töprengtem, milyen könyveket szeretnél, becserkésztem őket a mugli boltokban, édességeket keresgéltem, melyeket talán megkedvelsz. Órákat töltöttem azzal, hogy kiterveljem, hogyan húzzalak ki a csigaházadból, hogyan vegyelek rá, hogy beszélj. – Elmosolyodott, ahogy visszaemlékezett. – Nagyszerű volt, amikor végre megtetted. Az utolsó évben egész héten a szombatot vártam. Minden egyes alkalom, amikor megmutattál egy szikrányit a régi Perselusból, minden mosoly, amit ki tudtam provokálni… Ezekért a pillanatokért éltem. – Itt elsötétedett az arca. – Aztán az a néhány utolsó hónap őrjöngésben telt, ahogy próbáltalak rábeszélni, hogy kelj és öltözz fel, ahogy törtem az agyam bármin, ami talán megadja neked az utolsó apró reménysugarat az élni akaráshoz. – Nagyot nyelt. – Aztán a legvégén rájöttem… ki kell juttassalak onnan. Az volt az egyetlen megoldás. Így hát… most itt vagyunk.  
  
– Igen, itt vagyunk. – Perselus nem hátrált, amikor Harry közelebb lépett. – És most céltalan vagy, erről van szó?  
  
Harry bizonytalanul kinyújtotta az egyik kezét, és megsimogatta Perselus karját.  
  
– Amikor először hoztalak ide, még mindig volt némi munkám, amit meg kellett tennem. Elérni, hogy kényelemben legyél, anélkül, hogy  _eltartva_  éreznéd magad. – Tekintete most szomorúvá vált. – De látod, nem tartott sokáig rájönnöm, hogy a megszállottságomnak már nincs szüksége rám.  
  
A meghatottság néhány pillanatra Perselusba fojtotta a szót, ám amíg a választ formálta, Harry még egy lépést tett előre, így az arcuk most csaknem összeért. Perselus felemelte a kezét, és megfogta Harry tarkóját, miközben lehajolt. Érezte a szájat az övén, ami bizonytalan volt, mintha félne a reakciójától. Azonnal válaszolt: nyelvét a nedves ajkak közé dugta. Harry éhesen nyílt meg előtte, és ott álltak a kandallónál egyensúlyozva, kutatva egymást, lélegzetük, nyelvük, ajkuk összeolvadt, aztán kicsit hátráltak, csakhogy újra előremozduljanak.  
  
Harry volt az első, aki elhúzódott. Homlokát Perselusénak döntötte.  
  
– Kedves, de nem akarom a szánalmad – motyogta.  
  
Perselus még jobban hátrahúzódott, hogy lássa Harry arcát.  
  
– Szánalom, Potter? A mi hosszú és ingatag ismeretségünk során sohasem sajnáltalak, és nem óhajtom most elkezdeni – mondta lágyan. – Emellett egy házastársak közötti csók hébe-hóba elvárt.  
  
A zöld szempárban érzelem lobbant.  
  
– Nem, Perselus. Világossá tettem, hogy semmit nem várok el. És amit az imént elmondtam, attól ennek nem kell megváltoznia. Egyébként sem tudnék soha nemtörődöm lenni ilyesmivel kapcsolatban.  
  
Perselus nem mosolyodott el.  
  
– Rendben, Harry, semmi hétköznapi…  
  
Harry átnyúlt a férfi válla fölött, és levette a poharát a párkányról. Biccentett Perselusnak, és végigsimította az arcát.  
  
– Jó éjt, Perselus – mondta, majd elindult az ajtó felé, és kiment anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry – mondta megkésve Perselus, kezével az arcán.

  
***

Harry… és Perselus ugyanúgy töltötték a karácsony előtti heteket, mint ahogy előtte tették.  
  
Látszólag semmi sem változott. Mindketten csendesen ülték végig a reggeliket, Perselus sosem volt egy „hajnali pacsirta”. Harry volt mindig az, aki elsőként távozott, és továbbra is könnyedén megérintette Perselus vállát, amikor elhaladt a széke mögött, hogy kimenjen a helyiségből, és elköszönjön tőle a napra. Az egyedüli különbséget az jelentette, hogy Perselus most már észrevette a férfi kezének simítását.   
  
Harry felkavaró beszámolója mindössze egyszer került említésre, az elhangzását követő estén, mikor Harry egy sakkparti után távozóban volt Perselus dolgozószobájából.  
  
– Ez kínos most? – kérdezte tőle Harry. – Ugye nem hoztalak kényelmetlen helyzetbe?  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig gondolkozott.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Úgy kellene éreznem magam? – kérdezett vissza a székéből felnézve.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. – Harry elmosolyodott, aztán megfordult, hogy kimenjen.  
  
Úgy folytatták életüket, ahogyan korábban tették, ám Perselus most már tudatában volt az ő… elbizonytalanodott, minek is nevezze Harryt.  
Megmentője… feltétlenül az, hiszen nem álltatta magát, hogyan végezte volna, ha Harry nem lép közbe és teszi azt, amit tett. Jótevője… az is – gondolta. Mindene megvolt, amire csak szüksége lehetett, nem kellett aggódnia a holnap miatt. Barátja… igen, úgy vélte, ez is igaz volt. De tudta, hogy több annál, már csak az aranykarika miatt is a gyűrűs ujján. Partnere… nos, igen, és ez volt az, ahol az ügy kissé zavarossá vált. Úgy tűnt, egy életre szóló kötelék fűzte őket össze. Az, hogy ez a társulás milyen formát ölt a jövőben, persze teljesen ismeretlen volt. De bizonyos oknál fogva Perselus már nem félt, merre viszi az út őt… vagy  _őket_.  
  
És habár semmi nem változott a kapcsolatukban, Perselus manapság azt vette észre magán, hogy figyelmet szentel olyan dolgoknak, amelyekre korábban nem sokat gondolt. Egy bizonyos napon ráeszmélt, milyen sok szokásban engedett neki Harry. Apró dolgok voltak ezek, de hirtelen jelentőssé váltak, amikor Perselus legelső ízben kezdte észrevenni őket. A borválasztás a vacsorához… a zene kiválasztása estére, amikor együtt üldögélnek… inkább egy játék választása beszélgetés helyett. Mind olyan dolgok voltak, melyeket Harry Perselusra hagyott.  
  
Furcsa pillanatokban kapta rajta Harryt, amint őt nézi, vacsora közben, vagy az együtt töltött estéik során. Felpillantva aktuális elfoglaltságából általában azt látta, hogy Harry pont őt figyelte. Semmi újdonság nem volt ebben sem, és a múltban Harry csak lenézett volna, és visszatér ahhoz, amit korábban tett, de most… most fogva tartotta Perselus tekintetét, elmosolyodott, és aztán bevonta a férfit egy társalgásba. Aztán ott voltak az ujjak apró érintései, egy kéz a vállán, és Perselus visszagondolva rájött, hogy ezek már egy jó ideje megvoltak. Ő,  _Perselus_  volt az, aki változott, hiszen most először kezdte meglátni ezeket a dolgokat.  
  
Aztán különös módon azt vette észre, hogy figyeli Harryt, amikor a férfi nem tudott róla, és ez a tevékenység hamar a rabjává tette. Pillantása egyik este Harry tarkójára szegeződött, amikor a másik megkerülte a székét, miután levette a polcról a következő hétre szánt könyvet. A nyak finom íve szinte törékenynek láttatta a férfit, és Perselus röpke, ésszerűtlen késztetést érzett arra, hogy megérintse őt. A vacsorán elbűvölték őt Harry kezei, amelyek kecsesek és elegánsak voltak, az ízületek tökéletesen és gyengéden illeszkedtek egymáshoz. Megfigyelte, hogy Harry rágcsálja az alsó ajkát, amikor koncentrál, és összeráncolt homloka szinte megnyerően bolondossá teszi őt. Perselus csodálta, hogy a diák esetlen szökdécselése hogyan változott a mozgás elegáns és természetes tökélyévé. Ám a szemei voltak azok, amelyeket őszintén élvezett figyelni, bár ezt nem sikerült gyakran megtennie anélkül, hogy Harry ne vetett volna rá zavart pillantást: a fiú szemei ragyogtak, zöld színük a helyiség fényétől függően változott. Perselus kedvenc árnyalata az volt, mely a tűz fényénél látszott, mikor felbecsülhetetlen értékű zöld drágakövekként szikráztak.  
  
Ám a becsületesség mintapéldányaként Perselusnak el kellett ismernie, Harry részéről semmi változás nem történt.  _Ő_ , Perselus volt az, aki apránként változott. Feltételezte, lehet valami köze ahhoz, hogy tudja, ő volt Harry ragaszkodásának tárgya… legalábbis így értette azt, amit Harry mondott neki. Nem, tényleg nem változott semmi, csakúgy, mint amikor felkapcsolnak egy a lámpát a szobában, ami semmi változást nem okoz, csak feltűnően más megvilágításban tüntet fel mindent.  
  
Perselus ugyanilyen módon látta a közös életüket, egymáshoz való viszonyukat, a nem szándékos testi kontaktusaikat. Semmi nem változott az életükben azt kivéve, hogy Perselus immáron új szemmel és új fényben látta magukat.  
  
Immáron három tanulmányt publikált a  _Prófétában_ , és ahogy megjövendölte, már az első héten érkeztek Rivallók. Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy felnyissa őket, hiszen neki címezték, nem Perselusnak. Döbbent csendben álltak és hallgatták a rikoltozó vádakat, undorító förmedvényeket és csípős megjegyzéseket, amelyek legtöbbje Harry szexuális irányultságára és sajnálatos partnerválasztására vonatkozott, nem is beszélve „pálfordulásáról”, mely hatalmas pofon volt a varázsvilág számára.  
  
Perselus látta, hogy minden szín kifutott Harry arcából, mire két gyors lépéssel átszelte a helyiséget, a nyitott Rivallót és a maradékot is kikapta Harry kezéből, majd az egészet a kandalló tüzébe vetette. Ezután megfordult és minden előre megfontolás nélkül a karjába húzta Harryt, szorosan magához ölelte és a tarkóját simogatta, miközben mormolni kezdett.  
  
– Csak ki kellett nyitnod egyet, ugye? Volt bármi kétséged afelől, mit fogsz hallani? A kielégíthetetlen kíváncsiságod az, ami mindig bajba sodor. Látom, az még mindig sértetlen. –Addig folytatta ebben a szellemben, amíg megérezte, hogy Harry felnevet az ölelésében.  
  
– Jó, rendben, fogtam az üzenetet. Nincs több Rivalló – húzódott el Harry. Aztán lenézett a karokra, amelyek még mindig szelíden átkarolva tartották. – Habár ez valahogy kellemes – mondta szégyenlősen.  
  
Perselus leeresztette a karját, és játékosan ellökte magától.  
  
– A saját kockázatodra bontod fel az újabbat, Harry. Lehet, hogy legközelebb hagylak szenvedni. – Mindkettejüket meglepte, amikor kinyúlt és visszahúzta őt egy laza ölelésbe. – És igen, most, hogy említed,  _ez_  tényleg elég kellemes.  
  
A mellkasán érezte a másik vad szívverését. És hirtelen, mivel ezt akarta, Perselus elhúzódott annyira, hogy szájuk megtalálja egymást. Csakhogy ezúttal ez sokkal több volt egy csóknál. Ez Perselus részéről az érdeklődést jelentette. Már hetek óta gondolkodott ezen, és a pillanat pont olyan alkalmasnak tűnt, mint bármelyik másik. Ajkai Harry nyakára vándoroltak, kezei pedig Harry hátát kutatták a pulóvere alatt. Amikor megérezte, hogy őt is ugyanígy felfedezik, felnyögött, hiszen tudta, megkapta a választ.   
  
Miután végre elhúzódtak egymástól, kipirult arccal, zilált frizurával és félrecsúszott pulóverrel, Harry egy szilaj, értetlen pillantást vetett rá. Perselus csak mosolygott, és lehajolt, hogy egy utolsó, lágy csókot leheljen a duzzadt ajkakra.  
  
– Nagyon kellemes, és cseppet sem alkalmi– mormolta, majd, miután visszagyűrte az ingét, elindult a dolgozószobája és az aznapi olvasmánya felé. 

***

Harry… akivel Perselus egy újabb karácsonyt készült eltölteni.  
  
Ám ezúttal a körülmények – a környezetről már nem is beszélve – nagyon, de nagyon mások voltak. Ezúttal volt fa, amit kettesben állítottak és díszítettek fel. Ezúttal tűz égett a kandallóban. Ezúttal mindketten egy kényelmes kanapén üldögéltek és a karácsonyi borukat kortyolgatták. Ezúttal a jövőjük valami mást tartogatott a számukra, mint végtelen napokat egy komor börtöncellában, melyeket csak a szombati látogatások szakítanak meg. Ezúttal a jövő ismeretlen és feltérképezetlen volt… de Perselus számára tele reménnyel és ígérettel.  
  
Karácsony estéje volt, és úgy döntöttek, éjfélig fennmaradnak, és ez alkalommal nem valamelyikük dolgozószobájában, hanem a nagy, meleg könyvtárban, ahol a karácsonyfa állt és szikrázóan szórta fényét a mennyezet felé. Perselus a pergamenkötegével és könyvével az ölében elfoglalta a saját sarkát a kanapén. Harry a másik végén ült, hosszú lábait maga alá húzta, miközben olvasott és firkált a margóra.  
  
Perselus lenézett a könyvre és újraolvasta a híres első bekezdést. Ez egy utazás volt – eszmélt rá – ami összefoglalta az emberi tapasztalatot. Általános értelemben lehetett alkalmazni a civilizációra, ahogy minden élő lélekre is, aki valaha is megfordult a planétán. Időtlen téma – jegyezte a pergamenre –, emiatt időtlen kedvence az olvasóknak. Töprengéséből egy láb bökdösése riasztotta fel.  
  
– Min dolgozol, Perselus? Igazán belemerültél – állapította meg Harry a kanapé másik oldaláról.  
  
Perselus felnézett rá, egy pillanatig fontolgatta, aztán elárulta neki.  
  
– Ez „A két város meséje”, az első könyv, amit hoztál nekem.  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben pennája végét rágcsálta.  
  
– Ah, hogy az. Tudod, valójában sosem olvastam el. Akartam. – Összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben gondolkozott. – Bár emlékszem az első darabkára az elején. Mindig idézni szokták. Tudod, melyik részre gondolok? – kérdezte Perselustól, és lábával ismét megbökte őt.  
  
Perselus lenyúlt és egyik kezével lefogta a lábat, aztán tettetett összpontosítással a homlokához emelte a másikat.  
  
– Ó egek, hadd gondolkozzam. – Színpadiasan leejtette a kezét és kifejezéstelen arccal Harryre pillantott. – Erre a részre gondolsz?  _„Derűs napok jártak, de viharosak is. Ez a Bölcsesség kora volt, de a Balgaságé is. A Hit korszaka volt ez, de a Hitetlenségé is. Világosság napjai voltak ezek, de a Sötétségé is. A Remény tavasza virult és Kétségbeesés fergetege is dühöngött. Mindent reméltünk és semmit sem reméltünk. A Mennyekbe mentünk egyenest, az ellenkező irányt is követtük”_  – idézte emlékezetből. Harry eltátotta a száját, mire Perselus nem tudott elfojtani egy gonoszdi mosolyt, miközben megkérdezte. – Ez az a rész?  
  
– Utálatos vagy – nevetett Harry, majd kiszabadította a lábát, és ismét megbökte a férfit.  
  
– Hmm, igen, már mondták – felelte derűsen. Majd váratlanul beléhasított az ihlet, miután Harry révén feltárult a metaforikus kapu.  
  
– Ez a kettőség egyetemes témája az, ami évek hosszú sora óta annyira rabul ejti az olvasókat. Biztosan igaz lehet történelmi korokra és eseményekre, de én úgy hiszem, a vonzereje abban rejlik, hogy ugyanúgy alkalmazható egyéni szintekre is. A derűs és a viharos idők átélése, a világosság és a sötétség napjainak megélése, a remény és a kétségbeesés időszakának átvészelése; ezek az időszakok időnként átfedik egymást. Mit gondolsz, Harry, ez neked nem penget ismerős húrokat?  
  
Harry kiegyenesedve felült, kibogozta a lábait maga alól és teljesen szembe fordult Perselusszal.  
  
– De, azt hiszem, igen, Perselus. Nekem is megvoltak a „viharosabb napjaim”, és ahogy az idézet mondja, a „viharos napok” részben egybeesnek a „derűs napokkal”. Szóval igen, igazad van, ez lehet személyes dolog is, nem csak egy politikai korszak. – Ismét azt a dolgot művelte az alsó ajkával, amit mindig tett, ha koncentrált. Perselus figyelte, ahogy egy pillanatig rágcsálja, és elmosolyodott a képen, amit vágott.  
  
– És ezek milyen idők? Amelyeket most élsz? – kérdezte lágyan.  
  
Harry szemei enyhén elkerekedtek.  
  
– Ó, határozottan a kettő keveréke – mondta óvatosan. – Habár az utóbbi időben azt kell, mondjam, hogy a „derűs” felettébb ígéretesnek látszik – megállt, majd hozzátette -, úgy az utolsó nagyjából egy hónapban. – Perselusra nézett, és nógatni kezdte őt. – És mi a helyzet veled? Neked az utóbbi időben a kelleténél több is kijutott a „viharos napokból”. – Amikor Perselus nem válaszolt azonnal, hanem az ő tekintetét fürkészte, Harry mosolya elhalványult. – Csak légy őszinte, Perselus – mondta. – Nem fogod megbántani az érzéseimet, és nem akarom, hogy aláásd a tisztességedet azzal, hogy olyasmit mondasz, amiről úgy véled, hallani akarom – mormolta.  
  
Az arckifejezéséből Perselus tudta, sokkal tovább már nem húzhatja az idegeit.  
  
– Harry, csak egyetlen alkalomra emlékszem, amikor veszélyeztettem a tisztességemet, és az a te ötleted volt. – Félretette a könyvet és a pergament, aztán felállt, odalépett a Harry előtt álló dohányzóasztal elé, és ahogy leült rá, elkönyvelte magában a megbántottságot, mely szétáradt Harry arcán. – A veled való házasságkötést akkor határozottan helytelennek éreztem. Az aggodalmaim és a kedvem ellenére megtettem, és kiderült, jó döntés volt. Ami a legviharosabb napjaimat illeti – megállt, és közelebb hajolt, miközben egyik ujjával gyengéden megkopogtatta Harry térdét –, tudom, hogy nem szükséges kifejtenem. Az évekig tartott. – Elhallgatott, és megszemlélte az előtte levő arcra kiülő, enyhén zavart kifejezést. – Az Azkabanban eltöltött idő ugyanakkor határozottan minősíthető „derűs napoknak és egyben viharosaknak” mivel, tudod, akkor, ott a börtönben elértem önmagam határait, ugyanakkor meg is találtam önmagamat, és azt vettem észre, hogy ebben a legváratlanabb személy támogatott. Szerencsés véletlen volt, melyet nem láthattam előre, de meglehetősen jól végződött. – Hátradőlt, és megadta az utolsó választ is. – Ez  _határozottan_  a derűs napok korszaka, ám tőled eltérően, én több mint bizakodó, határozottan optimista vagyok. Ez egy kicsit távol áll tőlem, mindazonáltal igaz.  
  
Harry meredten bámult vissza rá, és arca tiszta meglepettséget sugárzott.  
  
– Sosem akartam, hogy ez csapda legyen.  
  
– Tudom – felelte Perselus egyszerűen. – És most, ez olyasmivé változott, amire egyikünk sem számított. – Felállt, összeszedte a könyvét és pergamenjeit, aztán Harryhez fordult, aki továbbra is őt nézte összezavarodottan, ám észrevehetően megkönnyebbülten.  
  
– Bújjunk ágyba, Harry – mondta neki Perselus.  
  
Harry a férfi válla fölött a kandallópárkányra pillantott.  
  
– De Perselus, még csak kilenc óra van, és azt hittem fenn maradunk… – zavartan elhallgatott, amikor Perselus felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
  
– Bújjunk az  _én_  ágyamba, Harry – tisztázta szelíden Perselus, majd figyelte, ahogy Harry hirtelen ráébredt, mit is kért tőle.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, miközben kinyújtotta a kezét.  
  
Perselus határozottan megragadta azt; tekintete fényes és magabiztos volt.  
  
– Soha biztosabb.

***

  
Perselus úgy vélte, ez valószínűleg minden tudósok életének megkeserítője, hogy tapasztalataikat egy belső hang folyamatosan kommentálja, még akkor is, ha ezek a legszemélyesebb fajtából valóak.  
  
Amint kéz a kézben, ám némán lépkedtek Perselus lakrésze felé, és még miközben a hálószoba gyér fényénél levetkőztek, sem tudta kiverni a fejéből kettejük hosszú múltját. Réges-régen kezdődött, amikor Harry még csak gyerek volt, aztán jöttek a konfliktus és a neheztelés évei; a félreismerés és a bizalmatlanság évei; ezt a fegyverszünet és a felfedezés évei követték, végül a szoros közelségben élés intenzív időszaka köszöntött rájuk. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy mások ezt az utazást furcsának, célállomásukat még különösebbnek találnák. De míg ült és Harryre várt, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú bőre ragyog a tűz fényénél, és azon töprengett, milyen messzire jutottak, hirtelen az egyedüli logikus végkifejletnek az tűnt, ahova megérkeztek… Ide, ma éjszaka, ebbe a szobába, ez a két varázsló, akiket különböző kötelékek háromszorosan is összefűztek – előbb az események, aztán a szükség, végül a közös választás. Úgy találta, ez az egész tökéletesen logikus, és belső hangja elhallgatott végre.  
  
Az elején esetlenek voltak, ahogy Perselus számított is rá. Az első, szinte őrjöngő csókcsatájuk után Perselus beletemette arcát Harry nyakának hajlatába.  
  
– Harry, el kell mondanom neked, hogy már hosszú évek…  
  
Harry a nyelvével követte körbe a férfi fülcimpáját, és Perselus felnyögött, amikor Harry érzelmektől elfojtott hangon a fülébe suttogott.  
  
– Szintén, Perselus. De az egy másik történet egy másik alkalomra, hmm? – Perselus csak sóhajtozni tudott egyetértése jeléül.  
  
Az oldalukra gördültek egymással szembe, és végeérhetetlen mennyiségű időt töltöttek azzal, hogy kezükkel megtanulják egymást. Izmokat simogattak, inakat tapogattak, bőrráncokat ingereltek és gyötörtek. Hajtincseket tekertek az ujjaik köré, mellbimbókat izgattak és hímvesszőket, heréket vettek a kézbe. Ki nem mondott egyezségként lassan és figyelmesen haladtak. Semmi hétköznapi nem volt egymás felfedezésében, hogy ily módon figyelembe vegyék és tiszteljék Harry korábbi aggályait. Mindketten tudták, hogy a világ összes ideje a rendelkezésükre áll, és úgy tűnt, ezt mindkettejüknek szándékában is áll kihasználni.  
  
A szoba megvilágításáról egyedül a pislákoló tűz gondoskodott, melynek fénye az izgalomtól és vágyakozástól immár nyirkos bőrükön táncolt. Egy ideig mozdulatlanul feküdtek egymás karjaiban, halkan beszélgettek, miközben egymás hajával játszadoztak, és ujjaikat ámulva futtatták végig a másik arcán.  
  
– Harry – sikerült kinyögnie Perselusnak egy csók közepén.  
  
– Hmm? – Harry a válaszadás kedvéért sem hagyta abba.  
  
– Mit szeretsz, és hogyan szeretnéd ezt? – kérdezte, azt gyanítva, hogy Harry ismét alávetné magát az ő óhajainak. Kellemesen meglepődött, amikor Harry elhúzódott, hogy lássa őt.  
  
– Jól van, ha már rám hagyod… – a zöld szempár elhomályosult az érzelmektől –… azt kell mondjam, hogy szopj le, aztán kefélj meg. – Majd felnevetett, amikor Perselus szemei felcsillantak. – Az egyik fantáziám – mormolta Perselus ajkára hajolva. – Nos, akkor elmerülünk benne?  
  
Ekkor Perselus megcsókolta, így a szavai meg-megszakadtak, de azért még érthetőek voltak.  
  
– Semmi merülés… de leszopni… és megdugni téged… arra számíthatsz. – Egy pillanatot sem vesztegetett tovább, hanem lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, és elhelyezkedett Harry térdei között.  
  
Lehajolt, kifújta a meleg leheletét, aztán felnézett Harryre, aki a könyökére támaszkodva figyelte őt. Lehajolt, és egyetlen hosszú, lassú mozdulattal végignyalta a fiú vesszejét. Ismét felnézett, amikor meghallotta, hogy Harry zihálva levegő után kap.  
  
– Perselus, ha minden tizedik másodpercben rám nézel, még az előtt robbanni fogok, mielőtt végeznél – panaszkodott némileg lihegve.  
  
Perselus csak elmosolyodott, ám ezúttal összeszorította ajkait a makk körül, aztán megállt, de nem nézett fel, amikor Harry felnyögött, csak lassan, őrjítően beszívta a teljes hosszát, és nyelvével körbesimított a felszínén, amikor teljesen elnyelte. Mindkét kezével rátalált a herékre, gyengéden megszorította, és ezzel egyidejűleg felfelé tolta őket.  
  
Azonnal eleresztette, amint Harry egy hirtelen felfelé lökéssel csaknem teljesen felemelkedett az ágyról.  
  
– Hmm – hümmögött vibrálóan, teli szájjal, és Harry, aki már egyáltalán nem panaszkodott, hanem bátorításokkal töltötte meg a levegőt, egy újabb csípőrándulással jutalmazta.  
  
– Ahhhh, ó, Istenem, Perselus – nyögte, miközben vonaglott. – Igggeeen, ez az, ó, te jó ég! – Lélegzete azonnal elakadt, amikor Perselus mozogni kezdett: lassan fel, aztán pont ugyanolyan lassan le, majd újra és újra.  
  
Harry élvezete egyszerre volt izgató és bátorító. Perselus kicsit gyorsabb mozgásba kezdett, és hallotta, hogy Harry levegővétele rövid, hangos zihálássá változott. Érezte, hogy saját pénisze teljesen megkeményedik, ahogy mozgás közben a lepedőhöz ér, és már a gondolattól, hogy mélyen Harryben lesz, várakozóan meg-megrándult.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig, nem mintha Perselus azt akarta volna, hogy ez a rész túl hamar véget érjen; a legkevésbé sem volt csalódott, de az  _évektől_ , amelyeket mindketten ínségesnek vallottak, nem tagadhatták meg tovább, hogy learathassák termésüket.  
  
– Perselus! Ha nem akarod, hogy a… – szavai hirtelen elfulladtak, amikor az orgazmus szinte erőszakosan végigsöpört rajta.  
  
A férfi nem foglalkozott a figyelmeztetéssel, erősen egyhelyben tartotta őt a csípőjénél fogva. Érezte a lüktetést a torka mélyén, aztán a meleg folyadék áramlását, melyet ütemes kortyokban nyelt el. Harry lábai még mindig remegtek, amikor Perselus eleresztette őt, pedig elég időt szánt arra is, hogy farkát még néhány utolsó nyelvcsapással megtisztítsa. Felült a sarkaira, és Harryt figyelte, ahogy magához tér. Szája kissé eltátva, pillantása enyhén zavarodott, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedik és süllyed, lélegzetvételei gyorsak, hangja még továbbra sincsen, de Perselus tudta, az csak rövid életű lesz.  
  
A zöld szempár hirtelen rászegeződött, de Perselus tévedett a hanggal kapcsolatban. Az üzenet azonban hangos és érthető volt, amikor Harry felhúzta a térdeit, és hagyta, hogy szétnyíljanak. Ennek az egyszerű mozdulatnak nem lett volna szabad ilyen érzékinek lennie, de az volt, és forróságot sugárzott egyenest Perselus férfiasságába… aztán a fiú begörbített ujjával intette: „gyere közelebb”.  
  
Perselus abban a minutumban rajta volt. Lehúzta Harryt az ágy széléig, aztán lecsusszant róla, hogy felálljon. A fiú egyik lábát a vállára emelte, aztán a másikat a karjába véve mormolta.  
  
– Invito síkosító. – Egyik kézzel elkapta, a másikkal lepattintotta a tetejét. Harry egész idő alatt csaknem élveteg pillantással nézte, meg-megnyalta az ajkait, és csípőjével lassan hintázott Perselus karjában.  
  
Perselus megtalálta a célpontját, aztán Harry mellkasa fölé hajolt, miközben ujját lassan a fiúba csúsztatta.  
  
– Harry, ez csak egy kis ízelítő abból, ami jön – mormolta, miközben rátalált egy mellbimbóra, hogy azt az ujjazással megegyező tempóban szopogassa.  
  
Harry ívbe hajlott, próbálta magát rányomni az ujjra. Karjait Perselus nyaka köré fonta.  
  
– Még… – mondta neki.  
  
Perselus újabb ujjával is beléje hatolt, aztán a másik mellbimbóra váltott, szopta és harapdálta az ujjaival imitált kefélés ütemére. Harry feje hátrafeszült, és egyik oldalról a másikra gördült az ágyon. A Perselus karján tartott lába minden egyes alkalommal megrándult, amikor az ujjak befelé nyomultak. Amikor Perselus úgy fordította a fejét, hogy lássa Harry arcát, mindössze a fiú álla hegyét nézhette.  
  
– Még? – kérdezte dörmögve.  
  
Harry a mellkasához ejtette az állát, és remegve elmosolyodott, miközben megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, ne többet… csak téged.  
  
Amikor Perselus kiegyenesedett, ismét az ágy legvégéhez húzta Harryt. Nem csekély csodálattal vette észre, hogy a fiú már ismét kemény volt. Fiatalság – gondolta magában, miközben visszaigazította az egyik lábat a vállára, aztán felemelte az alkarját, hogy rögzítse a másikat a könyökhajlatában. Érezte, hogy tökéletes helyzetben van, farkának csúcsa egy szintben a mostanra síkos izomgyűrűkkel.  
  
– Harry – parancsolta, mire a zöld szempár felpattant. – Mondd el, hogy hmm… mit érzel. – Gyengéden megbökte, és érezte, hogy a fiú teste enged a nyomásnak.  
  
– Melegséget, nyomást, feszítést – mormogta Harry összpontosítva. – Egy kicsit fáj, amitől azt akarom… – nem fejezte be, inkább demonstrálta a feneke lefelé nyomásával.  
  
Perselus igyekezett talpon maradni a hirtelen lökést követően.  
  
– Ó, szóval így játsszuk ezt?  
  
Hirtelen megemelte Harry lábait, miközben lassan, de kitartóan befelé nyomult. Pontosan azzal egyidőben mordult fel, amikor Harry is felnyögött élvezetében.  
  
Perselus csak akkor állt meg, amikor teljesen a fiúban volt, és kétségbeesetten küzdött a késztetés ellen, hogy visszahúzódjon, majd ismét belévágódjon.  
  
– Nos – sikerült két zihálás között megszólalnia, miközben az önuralmáért küzdött –, mit érzel?  
  
Harry felnyúlt, és megragadta Perselus vállait, vesszeje immáron kőkeményen ágaskodott közöttünk.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, Perselus? Kérlek, kérlek, csak mozogj, csak…  
  
Perselusnak nem volt szüksége további bátorításra, egyszer hátrahúzta magát és erőteljesen belécsapódott, aztán kihúzódott, hogy újból megtegye. Erőfeszítései, hogy megőrizze a hidegvérét egyszeriben eltűntek, miközben döngette Harryt, és heréi hallhatóan csattantak neki a fiú farpofáinak. Haja minden egyes lökésnél az arcába csapódott, együttes mozgásuktól hintázott az ágy, és rugói nyikorogva tiltakoztak. Harry összekulcsolta a kezét Perselus nyaka mögött, aki minden alkalommal érezte a súrlódást, amikor hátramozdult, és ellazulásukat, amikor előrelökött. Érezte a rendkívüli szorosságot a pénisze körül, a melegséget, ami megragadta és a helyén tartotta őt. Tökéletes összhang volt ez, amitől Perselus eltűnődött, hogy ki dug meg kit. Felnézett, hogy láthassa Harry tekintetét, az erőfeszítéstől és gyönyörtől kipirult arcát, majd a neve azokon az ajkakon átröpítette a gyönyör határán.  
  
– Perselus – nógatta rekedten Harry, és a férfi egy pillanatra elveszett, amikor teste átvette az irányítást, hogy enyhülést nyújtson neki.  
  
Csípője ütemesen rándult, ahogy kiürítette magát, és csak homályosan volt tudatában, hogy Harry lábai lehullnak róla, hogy ő előrezuhan, hogy Harry épp az arca mellett ismét elélvez, és a meleg folyadék az arcára spriccel. Pont, amikor rádöbbent, hogy lábai már nem tudják megtartani, meghallotta Harry mormogását.  
  
– Ne, ne, ne a földre… lökd fel magad, Perselus.  
  
Utolsó erejével előrelökte magát a lábaival, aztán megérezte Harry karjait a hónaljánál, amint segít neki felmászni az ágyra.  
  
Ott egy kupacban félig Harryre, félig az ágyra omlott. Pompás volt, tudatmódosító volt, ez volt maga a… beteljesedés – fogta fel, melyet korábban soha, egész hitvány élete során nem tapasztalt. Így feküdt ott mozdulni képtelenül, és csak Harry hangjának hallatán nyitotta ki a szemét.  
  
– Tyű, ha ez történik, amikor „hosszú évek” teltek el, akkor képzeld el milyen lesz, mikor gyakoroltunk egy keveset – szólalt meg Harry áhítattal a hangjában.  
  
Perselus az oldalára gördült, és egyik karját átvetette Harry mellkasán. Kinyitotta az a szemét, amelyik nem nyomódott az ágyba, aztán sikerült rámosolyognia a férfire, aki pont ugyanilyen kilátást nyújtó helyzetből nézett rá.  
  
– Harry, félretehetjük ezt legalább néhány órára? Egy egész élet áll még előttünk.  
  
Már lehunyta a szemét, de ettől még kihallotta a mosolyt Harry hangjában.  
  
– Igen, az jól hangzik… egy egész élet. Rendben, adok neked négy órát, maximum.

***

Harry… az utolsó ember a földön, akiről Perselus valaha is hitte volna… de nem, Perselus nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy a hálószobán kívül szexről beszéljen, bár ez kétség kívül meg fog változni, ha Harrynek bármi beleszólása is lesz a dolgokba.  
  
Harry… gondolta Perselus, miközben leült, és rápillantott az esszéjére. Kimondottan a saját, személyes „derűs és viharos napjai”. Harry látta őt a legviharosabb napjain, de a lehető legderűsebb jövőjéért dolgozott. Ám amit érzett iránta, annak semmi köze nem volt ahhoz a felbecsülhetetlen szolgálathoz, amit az azkabani évek során nyújtott. Nem, különös módon Perselus úgy hitte, egyszerűen  _sorsszerű_  volt, hogy két szerencsétlen – két kitaszított, akit a világ használt, kihasznált, bemocskolt és aztán  _nélkülözhetőnek_  ítélt – egymásra talál és megmenti egymást. Jöhetnek még „viharos napok és derűs idők” a jövőjükben, ám az már más lesz, mivel egyiküknek sem egyedül kell szembenézni majd vele.  
  
Becsukta a naplóját, és visszaindult az ágyához és Harryhez. Belépett a szobába, ahol a következő szavak fogadták.  
  
– Mit szeretsz, és hogyan szeretnéd, hogy tegyem?  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, és becsukta az ajtót.  
  
 **VÉGE**


End file.
